Chasse aux Ripoux
by Karoline Tesla
Summary: Un corps à l'origine d'une chasse aux sorcières... La cible? Jane Rizzoli! Avec l'aide de ses partenaires arrivera-t-elle à faire plonger les vrais coupables? Entre histoire d'amitié, d'amour et de révélations en tout genre, la chasse aux ripoux est lancée!


**Voilà ma toute première publication sur ce site... J'ai passé beaucoup de temps à lire les autres... Mais il est temps pour moi de partager mes histoires avec vous... Les personnages ne m'appartienne pas... à l'exception de Karina Paterson et Laura Paterson ^^...**

**J'espère que cela vous plaira...**

**Ne vous gênez pas pour les reviews je vous lirais avec plaisir... :)**

**K. Tesla.**

* * *

Les rues de Boston se réveillaient peu à peu dans la douceur du printemps. Comme tous les jours, Rondo faisait le tour de son secteur à la recherche de nouvelle pour sa belle « Vanilla ». Malheureusement, ce matin-là, les nouvelles éteint loin d'être bonne pour la jeune détective.

Jane sortait tout juste du café de la police lorsque Rondo se précipita vers elle. Deux officiers le stoppèrent dans sa course.

« - Laissez-le, il est avec moi. S'exclama Jane en entraînant Rondo à l'écart. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si urgent pour que tu viennes jusqu'au commissariat ?

- Vanilla, je suis désolé.

- Rondo ? Dit-elle en lui donnant un billet de dix dollars.

- Je n'en veux pas. A bientôt. Conclu-t-il en lui donnant un papier plié en deux. »

Jane regarda son indic partir. Elle était inquiète de le voir ainsi. Elle se mit à triturer le papier sans même le déplier. Frankie fut surpris de trouver sa sœur perdue ainsi dans ses pensées.

« - Jane, tout va bien ?

- Rondo est étrange.

- Sœurette, Rondo est étrange tous les jours.

- Il m'a donné des informations sans rien attendre en retour.

- Ok, là c'est bizarre et qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ? »

Jane tendit à son frère le mot laissé par Rondo. Elle était de nouveau ailleurs, ce qui ne plaisait guère à Frankie, la suite, allez être encore plus difficile. Frankie déplia le mot, l'écriture de Rondo était impossible à déchiffrer mai le message était plutôt clair.

_Corps dans la ruelle en arrière du quartier des vétérans sans-abris. Ne reste pas seule, Vanilla._

« - Jane, il vient de te donner l'emplacement d'un corps. Tu as du boulot. »

Jane le regarda avec surprise avant de vérifier les dires de son frère. Elle reprit le mot des mains de son frère, jeta son café avant de s'engouffrer dans l'ascenseur. Arrivée à l'étage des bureaux, elle attrapa sa veste, posa le mot sur le bureau de Frost avant de dire :

« - On a une affaire. Au boulot, je vais prévenir, Maura. »

Les deux hommes n'eurent pas le temps de répondre qu'elle avait déjà disparu de la pièce. Depuis la mort accidentelle de Casey sur la table d'opération, Jane s'était pongée corps et âme dans le boulot au grand désespoir de son entourage qui n'avait trouvé aucune solution pour l'en sortir.

Pendant que les deux hommes se rendaient sur la scène de crime, Jane alla retrouver Maura en salle d'autopsie. La jeune médecin légiste ne fut pas surprise de voir débarquer son amie qui venait trouver refuge en cet endroit à chaque fois que la souffrance refaisait surface.

« - Tout va bien, Jane ?

- On a un corps. »

Maura se précipita sur son téléphone pour vérifier ses messages mais elle ne trouva rien. Jane lui offrit un sourire dont elle seule avait le secret.

« - On a eu l'info par Rondo.

- Donc, ce n'est pas pour Casey que tu es là ?

- Ecoute Maura, je vais bien, maintenant. Il a voulu prendre le risque, ça a manqué. Oui, j'ai souffert mais maintenant, j'ai besoin de vivre.

- Trois mois, c'est court pour un deuil.

- Maura, ça faisait près d'un an que je l'attendais alors crois-moi, le deuil, je l'avais commencé, il y a bien longtemps. Maintenant, on se dépêche, un cadavre attend Vanilla et sa séduisante doc.

- Sacré I.D.

- I.C, Maura, I.C, pour Indic confidentiel. Et Rondo est loin d'être confidentiel. »

Maura lui offrit un tendre sourire avant de s'engouffrer dans l'ascenseur. Alors qu'elles allaient quitter le hall, la jeune doc se figea sur place. Jane faillit la percuter de plein fouet.

« - Maura ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Voyant une jeune femme en tailleur chic. Je vois, tu as de la concurrence.

- Elle porte du Christian Lacroix, c'est… Dit-elle en ignorant les propos de Jane.

- Le peintre ? Celui qui…

- Non ! Le couturier français.

- Ah, ben tiens, justement la voilà. »

Cavanaugh accompagnait la jeune inconnue qui déstabilisait tant les deux meilleures amies. Elle les salua avant de reporter son attention le chef.

« - Rizzoli, je vous présente le lieutenant Karina Paterson, elle va vous suivre quelques temps.

- Vraiment ? Pourquoi donc ?

- C'est vrai ça, et Frankie dans l'histoire ? Surenchéri Maura.

- Ne vous en faites pas docteur Isles. Je me suis dit que si elle arrivait à survivre au partenariat avec Jane Rizzoli, elle supporterait surement le petit frère.

- Excellente nouvelle, prenez vos affaires, on a un meurtre. Elle quitta le commissariat et avant de remonter dans la voiture, elle reprit : Au fait, moi, c'est Jane. »

La scène de crime grouillait d'hommes en uniforme. Maura s'approcha du corps alors que Frost et Korsak semblait vouloir éloigner Jane en prolongeant les présentations. La jeune femme refusait de se laisser faire et tenta à nouveau de forcer le passage.

« - Bon maintenant que les présentations sont faites, vous nous laissez bosser ?

- Jane, c'est une mauvaise idée. Intervint Korsak.

- Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'i la fin ? Vous vous êtes donné le mot pour être bizarre, aujourd'hui ?

- Il est vraiment amoché, tu… Tenta Frost.

- Maintenant, ça suffit. Paterson avec moi. »

Jane passa le ruban jaune et alla retrouver Maura qui accroupie auprès du corps faisait les premières constatations.

« - Maura, qu'est-ce qu'on a ? Demanda Jane en enfilant une paire de gant.

- Jane ! Répondit la jeune femme, le visage blême. Je suis désolée. »

Maura laissa son amie s'approcher du corps. En effet, il était sacrément amoché. La victime avait été torturée à mort avant d'atterrir ici. Jane ne l'avait pas reconnu sur le coup mais quand son esprit fit le lien, ce fut comme un éclair, un choc. Elle fit un pas en arrière, avant de fausser compagnie à tout le monde. Paterson ne comprit pas la réaction de sa supérieure et Maura était déjà partie à la suite de Jane. Ce fut auprès des autres qu'elle trouva un semblant de réponse. Frankie était déjà là à questionner Frost et Korsak.

« - Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Jane ? Pourquoi elle a craqué ?

- C'est Dean. Laissa échapper Frost anéanti.

- Dean ? Son agent du FBI ?

- Oui. Raccompagne-la au bureau. Elle n'a pas besoin d'en savoir plus pour le moment. Intervint Korsak avec paternalisme. »

Frankie se rapprocha de Maura et Jane, Paterson sur ses talons, restait silencieuse. Le jeune homme prit sa sœur par les épaules et l'entraîna tendrement vers sa voiture de patrouille.

« - Paterson ?

- Je suis là, détective. Je serai vos yeux et vos oreilles.

- Merci. »

Jane se risqua dans un petit sourire triste avant de monter dans la voiture de son frère qui la ramenait en douceur jusqu'au commissariat. Aucune parole, aucun pleur, simplement un regard vide perdu dans l'horizon et des lèvres fermaient comme une serrure. Frankie était inquiet mais il n'osa pas brusquer Jane qui semblait plus que choquée. Alors qu'il s'arrêtait devant le commissariat Jane se tourna brusquement vers son frère qui fut surpris de voir autant de détresse dans le regard de sa sœur.

« - Ne me laisse pas tomber, toi aussi, petit frère.

- Jamais. Je ne te quitterai pas. Allez, viens, maman va te préparer son super café.

- Ne lui dis rien pour Gabriel. »

Pour toute réponse, Frankie l'embrassa sur son front avant de la guider jusqu'au café de la division. Angela, la mère de la fratrie Rizzoli était plein service quand elle vit ses deux aînés faire leur apparition. A leur regard, elle comprit que quelque chose s'était passé.

« - Monsieur Stanley, je prends ma pause.

- Bien, ne traînez pas trop.

- Frankie, que ce passe-t-il ?

- On aurait besoin d'un café réconfortant. Murmura Frankie avec douceur.

- Je vous apporte ça, mes chéris. »

Jane était de nouveau perdue dans ses pensées tortueuses. Frankie essayait de la rassurer mais cela n'eut aucun effet. Jane ne faisait qu'acte de présence alors que ses pensées se perdaient dans les souvenirs passionnés qu'elle avait vécue avec Gabriel Dean. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes puis Jane revint à la réalité. Elle attrapa sa veste et quitta les lieux pour rejoindre Maura. Angela tenta d'en savoir plus grâce à son fils mais Frankie resta muet sur les détails du mal-être de Jane.

Quand Jane arriva dans la salle d'autopsie, il n'y avait personne à l'exception de Gabriel, allongé sur la table d'autopsie glaciale. Elle s'approcha pour le regarder une dernière fois. Un tourbillon d'émotion se déclencha en elle, la violence fut si forte qu'elle dût se rattraper à la table pour reprendre son souffle. Elle s'en voulait de ne pas avoir répondu au X messages que son ex-amant lui avait envoyés après la mort de Casey. Elle était si préoccupée par le corps de son ex-amant qu'elle n'entendit pas arriver Maura.

« - Tu ne devrais pas être ici, Jane. Murmura avec douceur la belle médecin légiste.

- Je veux juste comprendre.

- Tu te fais du mal. Laisse l'affaire à Paterson, elle semble bien comme enquêtrice. Prends des vacances.

- Non, Maura ! Je veux trouver le salaud qui l'a tué ! Je lui dois bien ça !

- D'accord, d'accord mais ne reste pas là, je t'enverrai les résultats. »

Alors que Jane allait partir, Maura la rappela. Elle tenait entre ses mains, une petite feuille de papier. Elle semblait hésiter, son geste fut tout à coup rapide et sec en direction de Jane.

« - J'ai trouvé ça dans sa veste, ça m'a l'air de t'être destiné. »

Jane s'en saisie et d'une main tremblante le déplia. Malgré les tâches de sang et de poussière, le message semblait encore lisible.

_Jane, ce que tu cherches est avec nous, souviens toi du chien et tu comprendras. Je suis désolé pour Casey, pour nous. G._

« - Pourquoi j'ai pas répondu à ses appels, je l'ai tué !

- Jane, calme-toi.

- Non, c'est de ma faute ! J'aurai du l'aider !

- Tu venais de perdre l'homme de ta vie, personne n'avait le droit de t'approcher en particulier les porteurs du chromosome Y.

- Je… Je dois y aller. »

Maura savait que Jane fuyait la discussion mais elle ne la retint pas et retourna à son autopsie. Lorsque Jane arriva à son bureau Korsak et Frost se levèrent pour la prendre dans leur bras. Elle s'esquiva rapidement et donna le papier de Dean à Frost.

« - Frost, il y a des empreintes, cherchez des correspondances. Où est Paterson ?

- Elle arrive, elle est avec Cavanaugh.

- Rizzoli, dans mon bureau, de suite. »

Jane montra sa chaise à Paterson avant de suivre son chef jusqu'au bureau. La jeune lieutenant Paterson s'installa à la place de Jane et se tourna vers Frost.

« - Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec le détective Rizzoli ?

- C'est compliqué. Répondit Frost avec froideur.

- Je sais qu'ils ont eu Charles Hoyt en commun mais il n'y a pas que cela n'est-ce pas ?

- Lieutenant Paterson, laissez…

- Ils ont été amants. Intervint Korsak. Mais Jane voyait l'ombre de Hoyt au-dessus d'eux et elle n'a pas supporté.

- Elle aura toujours cette ombre au-dessus d'elle. Ce mec est un monstre.

- Vous connaissez l'affaire ? Demanda Frost avec surprise.

- Je l'ai suivie de loin. »

La jeune femme allait continuer quand des éclats de voix en provenance du bureau du chef se firent entendre. Rizzoli semblait plus que remontée contre Cavanaugh. Elle sortit en furie du bureau avant de demander à Paterson de la suivre. Dans l'ascenseur, Paterson tenta de faire parler Jane.

« - Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- Rien qui vous concerne. Répondit sèchement Jane sans même un regard. Excusez-moi, vous n'y…

- Il n'y a pas de mal. C'est normal d'être en colère, je ne suis qu'une collègue mais si vous avez besoin, je suis là, Jane.

- On va chercher le dossier de Maura et je vous offre une bière. Voyant le regard surpris de Paterson. J'ai ordre de rentrer chez moi, je suis officiellement retirée de l'enquête.

- Pas commode, le chef. S'exclama Paterson en sortant de l'ascenseur.

- Et encore vous ne l'avez pas en beau-père.

- Vous êtes avec son fils ? Demanda Paterson surprise.

- Non, il est avec la mère de Jane. Intervint Maura avec tendresse.

- Maura ! »

Jane tenta de cacher sa douleur mais ce fut peine perdue. Maura les poussa délicatement jusqu'à son bureau avant de donner à Paterson le rapport d'autopsie. Le message était passé plus vite que prévu. Maura était déjà au courant pour la situation de Jane.

« - Je compte sur vous, lieutenant pour éloigner le plus possible Jane de cette enquête.

- je vais essayer, Docteur Isles.

- Avant de partir, intervint Jane. Maura fait nous un petit topo, promis après je rentre chez moi. Je veux simplement des réponses.

- Très bien. Il a reçu une balle à l'arrière de la tête. De multiples fractures et ecchymoses. Il avait de la peau sous les ongles, j'attends les résultats mais la vraie cause de la mort est une overdose de sédatif.

- En gros, on l'a torturé, défiguré, drogué et une fois mort, on lui a tiré dessus pour faire croire à une exécution en règle. Résuma Paterson.

- Euh,…

- Maura déteste les devinettes et les hypothèses non-fondées mais je vous suis totalement dans l'idée, lieutenant. Conclu Jane avant de se tourner vers son amie. Cela explique l'absence de sang sur la scène de crime.

- Il n'a pas été tué où nous l'avons retrouvé.

- Génial ! S'exclama Jane quelque peu déçue. Quelque chose de spécial sur le sédatif ?

- Utilisé par les vétérinaires pour les chevaux. C'est tout dans le dossier, Jane.

- On cherche donc un vétérinaire membre d'un gang ou fan des exécutions suffisamment taré pour tuer un ex-agent du FBI. Je hais cette enquête.

- Je vous ai dit de rentrer chez vous, Rizzoli. Paterson ramenez la chez elle. Intervint Cavanaugh.

- Tout de suite, monsieur.

- Maura, il faut que je vous parle. »

Jane invita sa jeune recrue à boire une bière. Elle fut surprise de voir à quel point, elle retrouvait Maura dans certaines attitudes de la jeune femme. Cela était surement dût à l'éducation bourgeoise que partageait les deux jeunes femmes.

« - Parlez-moi, un peu de vous, qu'est-ce qui vous a amené ici ?

- Je suis née ici, j'ai grandi un peu partout dans le monde. J'ai fini par me poser à Chicago avec l'homme de ma vie. Il est décédé l'an passé, j'ai donc décidé de rentrer au bercail.

- Je suis désolée.

- Vous ne pouviez pas savoir et puis les risques on les connait. Servir et protéger aux périls de nos vies.

- Pompiers ?

- Policier. Un braquage qui a mal tourné.

- J'espère que vous vous sentirez bien ici. Frankie est vraiment un super policier.

- Je sais. On s'est déjà croisé, il y a quelques années. Il vous aime beaucoup vous savez et il s'inquiète pour vous.

- C'est un Rizzoli, on s'inquiète toujours pour un rien chez nous.

- J'envie vraiment votre lien. Avec ma sœur, c'était tellement différent.

- L'herbe est toujours plus verte, chez le voisin.

- C'est exact. Conclu Paterson en buvant une gorgée de sa bière. Jane, votre téléphone. »

Jane sortie de ses pensées pour répondre. C'était son frère Tommy, il appelait SOS tatie Jane. La jeune femme ne put pas refuser ce service. Elle s'excusa auprès de sa nouvelle partenaire avant d'aller retrouver son frère pour garder TJ. Elle passa le reste de l'après-midi à jouer avec son neveu. Elle oublia pour quelques heures, son boulot, la douleur et la peine qui l'habitait depuis le matin. Tommy vint chercher son fils aux alentours de huit heures et Jane se retrouva, de nouveau, seule face à elle-même. Elle tenta de noyer ses cauchemars dans la bière puis sous la douche mais rien n'y faisait. Elle finit par capituler et alla se coucher. Elle vit Hoyt apparaître au-dessus d'elle, de vives douleurs virent lui traverser la paume de ses mains. Elle se réveilla en sursaut, terrorisée dans ses draps. Il était plus de onze heures, elle attrapa sa veste et se rendit chez la seule personne qui avait le pouvoir de la calmer et qui était dans les confidences de l'enquête. Elle sonna au 1123 Beacon Hill mais n'obtint aucune réponse.

« - Maura, s'il te plaît. »

Elle se laissa aller contre la porte et s'y rendormie épuisée de lutter contre les émotions. Maura qui avait un mauvais pressentiment depuis le matin fini par céder. Elle devait rentrer chez elle se changer avant d'aller retrouver son amie, Jane qui était surement toute seule dans son appartement à l'heure qu'il est. Quand elle arriva chez elle, elle fut paniquée à la vue de son amie écroulée en travers de sa porte. Elle s'y précipita aussi vite que ses talons le lui permettaient. Jane semblait agitée dans son sommeil. Maura s'agenouilla auprès d'elle.

« - Jane, Jane, réveille-toi. »

Jane se leva d'un bond, prête à se défendre. Quand elle réalisa que c'était Maura, elle s'excusa et l'aida à se relever. La jeune médecin légiste lui ouvrit la porte avant de l'inviter à entrer. Les deux femmes se retrouvèrent assises sur le canapé comme toutes les fois où l'une et l'autre avaient quelque chose à confier.

« - Tu fais de nouveau des cauchemars ? Demanda Maura inquiète.

- Même mort, Hoyt continue de me hanter. J'en peux plus, Maura, faut que ça s'arrête, je vais virer folle. »

Maura passa une grande partie de la nuit à calmer et rassurer son amie. La fatigue fini par avoir raison de la jeune détective qui sombra dans un sommeil sans rêve.

Le soleil se levait sur Boston quand Maura ouvrit les yeux. Jane dormait paisiblement contre elle, cela la fit sourire. Elle semblait si vulnérable quand elle était endormie. La jeune médecin légiste se leva sans réveiller son amie et alla répondre au téléphone. C'était le chef de la brigade.

« - Jane est avec vous ?

- Pourquoi cette question ? Demanda Maura inquiète.

- Parce qu'elle ne répond pas chez elle et que j'espère sincèrement qu'elle a passé la nuit chez vous, plutôt que dehors à enquêter en cavalier seul.

- Elle est avec moi, elle dort encore, vous voulez que je la réveille ?

- Non, laissez-la se reposer, elle en a besoin. Veillez sur elle jusqu'à l'arrivée de Paterson, je vous prie.

- Promis, monsieur. »

Maura raccrocha et alla se préparer. Elle avait besoin de prendre une bonne douche pour se remettre les idées d'aplomb. Après une heure passée sous une eau brûlante, Maura enfila une de ses tenue chic qui lui aurait valu le premier prix à n'importe quel défilé de mode parisien. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à boire son café, on frappa à la porte. Jane fut réveillée aussi sec.

« - Repose-toi, j'y vais. Dit-elle en ouvrant la porte. Bonjour, Karina.

- Docteur Isles. Je venais voir Jane. S'exclama professionnellement Paterson avec un grand sourire.

- Comment vous saviez que j'étais là ? Demanda Jane surprise.

- Cavanaugh m'a appelé, il y a une heure, il voulait savoir si son détective préférée n'avait pas fait cavalier seul puisque personne ne répondait chez toi. Intervint Maura en faisant entrer Paterson dans le salon.

- Que puis-je pour vous, lieutenant ?

- Je voulais vous exposer ma théorie. S'exclama la jeune femme en s'asseyant sur le canapé.

- Je ne suis plus sur l'enquête. Répondit Jane.

- Peut-être mais cela ne vous empêche pas d'enquêter dans l'ombre.

- Avec mon frère, ils vont nous faire de l'ombre. S'exclama Jane à l'attention de Maura.

- En effet. Ajouta Maura avec le sourire. Karina, je vous offre un café ?

- Avec plaisir. »

Alors que Paterson exposait sa théorie, Maura leur apporta deux tasses de cafés avant de disparaître pour le labo. Les deux officiers de police passèrent leur matinée à chercher des pistes sans succès. Quand Maura fit son apparition aux alentours de midi, le salon s'était transformé en champ de bataille. Les dossiers étaient étalés sur le sol, au milieu des tasses de cafés et des restes de chips et de bonbons. La jeune médecin posa un carton sur la table basse.

« - Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Jane avec curiosité.

- Frost et Korsak sont encore sur l'enquête et ils ont eu la chance de pouvoir perquisitionner chez Dean avant le FBI, ils ont donc récupéré pour toi, des objets personnels qu'ils ont jugé important à tes yeux. »

Jane curieuse ouvrit le carton et découvrit avec nostalgie des photos d'elle et Gabriel au temps de leurs escapades amoureuses. Elle était tout à coup silencieuse et cela inquiéta Paterson.

« - Tout va bien, m'dame ?

- Oui, oui. La nostalgie, ce n'est vraiment pas pour moi.

- Vous semblez vraiment heureux.

- On l'était, malgré la peur, malgré nos différents, on était heureux. »

De la cuisine Maura observait son amie agir. Jamais elle ne l'avait vu si fragile et démunie, elle n'aimait pas cela et malheureusement, elle ne pouvait rien faire. Paterson sortie un livre du carton et regarda Jane avec surprise.

« - _Le Chirurgien _? S'exclama Paterson en montrant le livre à Jane.

- Une mauvaise blague entre nous. Dit-elle alors que Paterson le posait sur la table. Attends ! »

Entre les pages du livre dépassait une photo. Jane s'en saisit avant de se mettre à fouillant dans les pages des multiples dossiers. Elle semblait tout à coup paniquée.

« - Paterson, où se trouve la photo du mot qu'on a retrouvé sur le corps de Dean ?

- Attendez, je cherche… La voilà. »

Jane observait les deux photos avec attention. Elle se leva d'un bond, ce qui surprit Paterson et Maura. Les deux femmes la regardaient avec inquiétude.

« - Il faut qu'on aille au parc. S'exclama Jane.

- Jane, tu es en pyjama, je ne crois pas que ce soit la tenue adéquate pour sortir.

- C'est vraiment, urgent, Maura. »

La jeune légiste fini par céder. Elle attrapa l'un de ses grand imper' français et le donna à Jane qui l'enfila sans tarder. Le lieutenant Paterson se proposa pour accompagner sa supérieure dans sa quête aux indices. Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux femmes était accroupies prêt d'un banc semblable à celui qui se trouvait sur la photo que Jane refusait de lâcher.

« - Qu'est-ce que vous cherchez, Jane ? Demanda Paterson avec intérêt.

- Gabriel m'avait attendu sur ce banc et le temps que j'arrive, il s'était mis à pleuvoir et un chien s'était réfugier sous le banc. Ça puait le chien mouillé. C'est de ça qu'il voulait que je me souvienne.

- Y'a quoi sur ce banc à part des cœurs d'amoureux transis ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu voulais que je trouve, Gabriel ? Allez, Jane, réfléchie. »

Elle allait abandonner quand elle se souvient d'une phrase de son ex-amant.

_Ce banc est aussi bancal que notre amour et je l'aime autant que j't'aime. Il est nous deux._

Elle s'approcha et poussa le dossier du banc pour le faire basculer. Elle fit signe à Paterson qui ramassa une petite boîte qui se trouvait dans une cavité sous l'un des pieds du banc. Jane ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

« - Merci, Gabriel.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Paterson avec intérêt.

- Une clef USB. Il nous a laissé son soutien avec des indices. Dit-elle en décrochant son téléphone. Frost, j'ai besoin de tes talents. On se retrouve chez Miss Je-sais-tout.

- Miss Je-sais-tout ? Intervint Paterson alors que Jane raccrochait.

- Un petit surnom affectif de Maura. On ne prend plus de risque. Dit-elle en scrutant les alentours.

- Vous semblez inquiète ?

- Disons que nous sommes suivit, j'ai l'impression que le FBI a fait plus vite qu'à son habitude et que je suis leur principal suspect.

- On fait quoi ?

- Comment ça « on » ?

- Jane, vous n'croyez quand même pas qu'au premier pépin, je vais vous laisser tomber. Donc je répète, on fait quoi ?

- On va les semer, en passant par chez moi. Vous connaissez le chemin pour aller chez Maura, vous n'avez pas besoin de moi ?

- D'accord, c'est vous le chef. »

Paterson reconduit Jane jusque chez elle. Elle était inquiète pour sa chef mais étrangement, elle lui faisait confiance, ce n'était surement pas la première fois qu'elle se retrouvait dans une telle situation. Elle attendit quelques minutes puis elle reprit la route. Elle prit bien son temps pour vérifier qu'elle n'était pas suivit, elle s'arrêta faire quelques courses, elle s'arrêta au commissariat prendre quelques affaires avant de retourner chez Maura. Elle fut surprise de trouver Jane et Frost en plein travail.

« - Vous êtes déjà là, Jane ?

- Faire le marathon du Massachussetts vous change un homme. Répondit Jane en souriant.

- Vous êtes venue en courant ?

- Ouép. Allez venez-vous asseoir, Frost essaie de craquer les codes de la clef USB.

- Vous avez essayé Jane ou Rizzoli ? Demanda Paterson avec le sourire.

- Quoi ? Demandèrent Jane et Frost d'une même voix.

- Et bien, il vous aimait, non ? Donc le code, ça peut-être ça, non ?

- Marche pas. Répondit Frost après avoir essayé.

- Alors essayez, un truc en rapport avec le docteur Isles. J'ai cru comprendre qu'il l'admirait.

- Moi ? Intervint Maura surprise.

- Jane, vous m'avez bien dit qu'il parlait souvent de votre amitié avec le docteur Isles.

- C'est exact.

- Alors essayez « la reine des morts ». Intervint de nouveau Maura.

- Tu es au courant ? Sursauta Jane.

- ça marche ! Coupa Frost avec un grand sourire. Vous êtes géniales, les filles. »

Un dossier s'ouvrit et l'on vit apparaître à l'écran un immense tableau rempli d'informations. Certains noms étaient leur étaient familiers, d'autres étaient totalement inconnus. Jane n'en croyait pas ses yeux, Gabriel n'avait pas du tout quitté le FBI, il était en pleine enquête interne. Il semblait faire le grand ménage, une grande chasse aux ripoux.

« - Vous croyez que c'est la cause de sa mort ? Demanda Paterson.

- La cause, non, le mobile surement. Intervint Maura.

- Maur', s'il te plaît, ne joue pas sur les mots, ce n'est pas le moment. Murmura Jane avec douleur.

- Désolée.

- Détective Frost, vous pouvez regarder le lieutenant Matthew Paterson ? Interrogea Paterson.

- Un proche ?

- Mon mari.

- Alors, Mort suspecte, excellent élément. Aide importante pour l'enquête. Faire des recherches approfondies sur sa mort. Lu automatiquement Frost.

- C'est quoi, cette série de chiffre ? Demanda Jane curieuse.

- Mon numéro de téléphone. Répondit Paterson avec tristesse. L'agent Dean m'a beaucoup aidé après la mort de Matthew.

- Vous devriez aller aider Maura. Intervint Jane en voyant le regard douloureux de sa nouvelle partenaire.

- Je vais bien.

- Venez. Ordonna avec douceur Jane qui l'entraîna dans la cuisine. »

Maura était en pleine préparation du repas du soir. Elle n'aimait pas ne rien faire et voir tout ce monde travailler dans son salon lui donnait l'impression de ne servir à rien, ce qui avait le don de l'énerver. Jane l'avait remarquée et lui offrit un grand sourire accompagné d'un délicat compliment qui fit sourire Maura avec tendresse. Jane allait rejoindre Frost quand son téléphone sonna.

« - Oui, Frankie ?

- On vient de cambrioler ton appartement ? Enfin, c'est une fouille en règle de la part du FBI.

- Je… Frankie, éloigne-toi de cette enquête.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que tu es mon petit frère et que je ne veux pas que Maura ait à faire ton autopsie.

- Mais toi ?

- Ne t'en fais pas, frangin. Je suis en sécurité.

- Fais attention à toi. »

Jane raccrocha avant de rejoindre Frost qui faisait déjà la liste des flics ripoux ou suspectés de l'être. Il eut tout à coup un instant d'arrêt.

« - Jane, Grant est suspecté d'être un ripoux.

- Joe ? Tu plaisantes ?

- Non, pas du tout. Regarde. (Voyant Jane partir) Hey, tu vas où ?

- Trouver une cabine téléphonique et demander des explications à Joe.

- Ne fais pas ça, et s'il est coupable dans cette histoire ?

- Je prends le risque, j'ai besoin de savoir. Veille sur Paterson et Maura. »

Alors que Jane quittait la maison, Maura laissa tout en plan avant de rattraper son amie sur le perron de la porte. Jane vit pour la première fois depuis longtemps de l'inquiétude profonde et de la peur dans le regard de sa meilleure amie. Elle n'aimait pas ça du tout.

« - Hey, Maura, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Fais attention à toi, je ne supporterai pas de te savoir en danger. S'il te plaît, n'y va pas. Fais-toi oublier, laisse Frost y aller.

- Maur', je te promets de faire attention et de revenir vite… Allez, viens là. Dit-elle en la prenant dans ses bras. Je n'te quitterai pas. »

Jane quitta sa meilleure amie avec douleur. Ce qu'elle n'osait pas s'avouer, c'est qu'elle avait cette peur indescriptible qui la tenaillait depuis la veille. La peur de tout perdre, de sa famille à sa vie. A trois pâtés de maison de chez Maura, elle trouva une vieille cabine téléphonique. D'une main tremblante, elle composa le numéro personnel de Joe qui répondit à la troisième sonnerie.

« - Qui est à l'appareil ?

- La mangeuse de cannellonis.

- Un problème ?

- Pour faire simple, Dean est mort, je suis suspectée et tu viens d'apparaître comme ripou au cours de l'enquête. Dis-moi que c'est pas vrai.

- J'aidais Dean dans son affaire. Je lui débloquais les infos à la source. Je ne suis pas un ripou, je te le promets. Je suis sincèrement désolée pour Dean, je sais que tu l'aimais beaucoup.

- Merci, Joe.

- Si t'as besoin, je suis là.

- Je l'sais. »

Jane raccrocha et envoya immédiatement un message à Frost. Elle savait que maintenant, elle était localisée, elle ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de rentrer chez Maura. Ce lieu devait rester son refuge, son sanctuaire coûte que coûte. Elle quitta la cabine et remonta la rue, elle se sentait suivit si bien qu'elle accéléra le pas. La sensation se faisait de plus en plus présente. Tout à coup la voix de Crowe se fit entendre derrière elle. Elle ne l'avait pas revue depuis des années mais elle aurait reconnu cette voix entre toute. Une voix dure, rauque et insupportable aux oreilles de la jeune femme.

« - Rizzoli, arrête-toi.

- Vas te faire foutre, Crowe !

- Arrête-toi, si tu n'as rien à te reprocher ! »

Pendant que Jane tentait d'échapper à Crowe, Frost continuait de faire des découvertes plus importantes les unes que les autres. Il aurait voulu que Jane soit là mais elle semblait ne pas vouloir rentrer. L'inquiétude les avait envahi et tenu éveillés toute la nuit. Ils passèrent de longues heures plongeaient dans les dossiers, même Maura se laissait aller dans l'univers des hypothèses qu'elle détestait tant mais pour Jane, elle était prête à tout. Alors que les deux femmes s'étaient endormie, Frost s'écria :

« - J'ai !

- Quoi donc ? Demanda Maura encore endormie.

- Le détective Crowe qui est maintenant agent spécial au FBI et l'ancien coéquipier de Dean sont les principaux suspects dans l'affaire de l'agent Dean.

- Où est le problème ? Demanda Paterson tout à coup totalement réveillée.

- Ils sont en charge du dossier sur la mort de Dean. La chasse à l'homme est commencée. La cible…

- Jane ! S'exclamèrent Maura et Paterson.

- Ils vont la tuer ! Crowe a toujours voulu la faire noyer ! Ajouta Maura.

- On dit couler, Maura.

- C'est pareil, l'œdème pulmonaire est le résultat pour les deux situations !

- Maura, il faut se calmer. Murmura Paterson avec délicatesse.

- Non ! Jane voudra nous protéger et elle va y rester ! Je savais qu'il ne fallait pas la laisser partir. Frost, il faut la trouver !

- Je vais essayer de localiser son téléphone. »

Le jeune homme se mit au travail alors que Maura faisait les cent pas sous le regard inquiet de Paterson qui ne savait quoi faire. Elle finit par attraper le téléphone et tenta de contacter ses anciens collègues qui avaient su se reconvertir en agent du FBI, il n'était pas nombreux mais au moins elle était sûre de leur loyauté envers elle.

« - Je l'ai trouvé. Elle est dans les locaux du FBI.

- Et Crowe ? Demanda Paterson.

- Pareil et Lemann est dans un bar près de Beacon Hill.

- Allons chercher Jane au FBI. Conseilla Paterson avec volonté. »

Maura aurait voulu les arrêter, leur dire que c'était une mauvaise idée de se jeter dans la gueule du loup mais l'envie de retrouver Jane fut plus forte. Elle les regarda partir et garda un œil sur l'ordinateur de Frost. Sur le pas de la porte, le lieutenant Paterson s'arrêta et demanda à Frost de l'attendre. Le jeune homme ne se fit pas prier et alla attendre la jeune femme dans la voiture. Paterson laissa passer quelques secondes avant de s'engouffrer dans la maison, Maura rangeait et nettoyait toute sa cuisine pour cacher son inquiétude grandissante.

« - Tu l'aime, n'est-ce pas ? »

Maura fit un bond de quinze mètres comme si elle venait d'être prise en flagrant délit. Paterson savait que la légiste était incapable de mentir. Elle avait besoin de savoir.

« - Pardon ? Demanda Maura avec une fausse surprise.

- Jane, y'a un truc entre vous ? Tu l'aime, n'est-ce pas ?

- Enfin, bien sûr que je l'aime, c'est ma meilleure amie.

- Maura, je ne parle pas de cet amour-là ! Je te parle, du vrai, du grand amour. Celui qu'on ne croise qu'une fois.

- Je crois que tu devrais aller retrouver le détective Frost.

- Je le savais ! S'exclama Paterson en frappant le comptoir du plat de la main. Allez, t'inquiète pas, on va te la ramener. »

Frost et Paterson arrivèrent aux locaux du FBI avec une grande détermination mais ce qui les attendait était loin de ce qu'ils souhaitaient. Ils passèrent la sécurité en prétextant un rendez-vous avec un ancien camarade de Paterson qui avait su jouer de ses charmes. Frost ne savait rien de cette femme mais il était convaincu de sa loyauté envers la team.

« - Surveillez les allers et venues, je vais voir mon contact. »

La jeune femme s'avança vers un agent qui se leva d'un bond en la voyant entrer dans son champ de vision. Il a pris délicatement dans ses bras avant de l'admirer avec délicatesse. Après un court discours de retrouvailles entre deux vieilles connaissances, Paterson essaya d'en savoir plus sur Crowe.

« - Craig, on a besoin de le voir. Il est venu récemment ?

- Il y a une demi-heure pour prendre le dossier Dean, il a dit qu'il repassait dans l'après-midi.

- On va l'attendre dans son bureau. Où est-ce ?

- Suis-moi. »

Paterson fit signe à Frost de suivre. Rapidement, ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux seuls dans le bureau de Crowe. Alors que Paterson faisait discrètement le guet, Frost se mit à fouiller le bureau pour trouver des indices, ce fut sur une pile de dossier qu'il trouva sa réponse.

« - C'est le téléphone de Jane !

- Tu es sûr ? Demanda Paterson en se rapprochant de Frost.

- TJ dans les bras de Maura. Cela m'étonnerait que ça appartienne à Crowe.

- On se tire. Il a Jane, il ne vaut mieux pas faire de faux pas. Allons retrouver Maura.

- Question idiote mais tu appelles le docteur Isles par son prénom ?

- Pas le temps pour les questions idiotes, j'ai un mauvais feeling. »

Et la jeune femme ne s'était pas trompée. Quand ils arrivèrent à Beacon Hill, la maison était désespérément vide. Seul un mot était posé sur le coin du bar de la cuisine. Paterson s'en saisit avec rage, elle reconnue immédiatement l'écriture féminine et élégante de Maura.

_Je ne pouvais pas rester à rien faire. Je suis en sécurité avec Frankie. Nous sommes allez voir Lemann. Maura._

Paterson fourra le mot dans sa poche avant de quitter la maison suivit par un Frost tout aussi en colère. S'il arrivait quelque chose à Maura et/ou Frankie, il ne se le pardonnerait jamais et Jane ne lui pardonnerait encore moins.

Les deux policiers se retrouvèrent devant le bar qui semblait fermé, étrange à une heure pareille. Frost fouilla dans son ordinateur avant de détenir une information intéressante. Le bar appartenait en partie à Lemann. Paterson fit remarquer la présence de Maura deux voitures plus loin mais aucun preuve de la présence de Frankie dans les environs. Ils sortirent tous deux de la voiture pour se rapprocher des lieux, Paterson avait déjà sorti son arme et Frost analysait les possibilités de sortie.

« - Je m'occupe de Crowe, vous prenez Lemann. Murmura Paterson avec conviction. »

Frost accepta d'un hochement de tête. Tous deux se rapprochèrent encore un peu quand Paterson aperçu Crowe. Tel Lucky Luke, elle tira dans la porte vitrée et se rua après lui, Frost prit de court la suivit. Crowe fini par s'arrêter sur place, arme au poing.

« - Vous en avez mis du temps. Je pensais que vous viendriez plus tôt à ma rencontre, lieutenant Paterson.

- Je ne suis pas comme vous, je ne tue pas sur commande. Par contre, efficace pour blesser.

- Comme ton mari, sauf que lui ça lui a couté la vie. »

Frost n'eut pas le temps de réagir que déjà Paterson blessait Crowe en lui tirant dans l'épaule. Crowe laissa échapper son arme et ce fut la débâcle. Paterson rangea son arme et se rua sur lui, la colère dans le corps et la rage au cœur. Frost profita de la situation pour partir à la recherche de Jane et Frankie. Il finit par la trouver dans l'arrière-boutique, assise dans un coin de la pièce, bâillonnait et les mains menottées à un vieux tuyau de chauffage. Frost lui retira son bâillon avec délicatesse.

« - Les clefs sont sur la table, là-bas. Vite, Lemann a embarqué Frankie. »

Frost la libéra et l'aida à se relever. Jane voulu sortir mais le jeune homme tenta de la retenir pour s'assurer qu'elle allait bien. Jane lui répondit avec humour.

« - Passer la nuit menottée n'a jamais été mon fantasme. »

Frost et Jane retourna dans le bar. C'était un véritable champ de bataille, Paterson était sonné sur le sol, elle n'avait pas pu faire face à la force physique de Crowe. Jane se précipita à ses côtés et l'aida à se redresser.

« - Cet enfoiré a tué, Matt. Le braquage, c'était lui.

- Chuuut. On le trouvera, je te le promets. Ajouta Jane en l'aidant à marcher.

- Et Paterson, ça va ?

- Un mauvais coup. Dit-elle en se rattrapa à la voiture en stationnement. Il faut… Faut…

- Frost, aide-moi à l'asseoir. »

Assise sur le trottoir à l'abri, Frost fit signe à Maura de les rejoindre. Ils avaient besoin d'un avis médical. La jeune femme n'osait pas bouger sans être sûre de ce qui se passait. Elle vit Jane, saine et sauve qui lui faisait de nouveau signe. Elle sortit en trombe de la voiture et traversa la rue.

« - Vite, Maura, Paterson va nous lâcher. »

Maura eut un instant de panique. Jane ne manqua pas de le remarquer mais elle ne dit rien, ce qui importait le plus c'était la santé fuyante de sa nouvelle coéquipière. La légiste essayait de comprendre d'où venait le mal de la jeune femme qui la saisit par le col de son chemisier dans un spasme de douleur.

« - Maura, la balle. Je… Pardon.

- Jane, c'est grave, vraiment, il faut qu'elle aille à l'hôpital !

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, bordel ? »

Maura souleva le chemisier de la jeune femme pour constater les dégâts. Jane, elle, se décomposa en croyant revivre la blessure de son frère. Tout le flanc gauche du lieutenant Paterson était d'un bleu sombre presque noir. Une mauvaise blessure qui n'était pas porteuse de bonne nouvelle.

« - Elle fait une hémorragie. S'exclama Maura avec inquiétude.

- Ok, ok. Frost, en passager. Maura tu monte à l'arrière avec Paterson. Je vous emmène à l'hôpital. »

Maura aida Frost à allonger Paterson sur la banquette arrière. Jane démarra en trombe alors que la légiste tentait de trouver une place confortable entre les sièges avant et la banquette arrière. Elle tentait de rassurer Paterson qui avait beaucoup de mal à rester éveillée.

« - Parle-lui, Maur'. Raconte-lui, n'importe quoi mais fais qu'elle reste avec nous, on arrive bientôt.

- Mais… Mais…

- Ok ! C'est une urgence, s'exclama Jane en allumant le gyrophare et la sirène. Maura, s'il te plait ! Fais ta Maurapédia, raconte-lui ta vie, je sais pas !

- Maura… laissa échapper Paterson dans un souffle douloureux.

- Je suis là, Karina. Tiens le coup. Répondit Maura en lui prenant la main. Regarde-moi, tu te souviens, le Lac en Suisse ? La fois où…

- Je me souviens… Souffla la jeune femme en fermant les yeux.

- Non, Karina, regarde-moi. Qu'est-ce que tu m'as dit ce jour-là ! Souviens-toi, nos dernières vacances.

- T'es pas… souvent à mes côtés… Mais tu es toujours… la… la… première à arriver… quand j'ai besoin.

- Je suis là. Regarde. Dit-elle en lui serrant la main. Je ne te lâche pas. Il faut que tu te battes. Pense à Francesco, il a besoin de toi. »

Jane eut un instant d'arrêt, elle regarda dans le rétroviseur central. Ce n'était pas son esprit qui lui jouait des tours mais bien la réalité. Pourquoi Maura parlait de Frankie à Paterson et c'était quoi ces histoires de vacances et de souvenirs communs.

« - Jane, elle ne va pas tenir.

- Encore deux minutes, on arrive bientôt.

- D'accord. Karina, ce que tu m'as dit ce matin, je veux y croire mais j'ai besoin de toi pour ça.

- tu t'en sortiras… Tu as… toujours été la plus intelligente…

- Mais tu es la plus courageuse, j'ai besoin de toi, on a besoin de toi. »

Jane stoppa la voiture devant l'hôpital où trois médecins les attendaient. Karina Paterson fut prise en charge alors que Maura donnait toutes les informations qu'elle avait recueillies tout au long du voyage. Elle se retrouva seule face aux portes qui claquent devant elle. Elle se retourna et tomba nez-à-nez avec Jane qui l'entraîna à l'extérieur du bâtiment avant d'exploser.

« - Comment sais-tu tout ça sur Karina ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que tu la connaissais ? Et mon frère qu'est-ce qu'il vient faire dans l'histoire ?

- C'est ma petite sœur.

- Pardon ?

- Karina est ma sœur. Elle porte le nom de son mari depuis son entrée à l'école de Police, jamais personne n'a rien su pour notre lien de parenté. Un moyen de faire notre vie comme bon nous semble sans peur de détruire la vie de l'autre.

- Attends, explique-moi, je ne comprends rien. Ajouta Jane en s'asseyant sur les marches de l'hôpital.

- Elle a le même âge que Frankie, mais contrairement à lui, Karina n'a pas toujours eu sa sœur à ses côtés. Elle était la préférée de mon père, j'étais la préférée de ma mère, nous ne voyagions pas ensemble. Elle s'est mariée à 19 ans puis elle est rentrée à l'école de Police, c'est là qu'elle a rencontré Frankie.

- Hey, hey. Pleure pas, Maura. Elle va s'en sortir.

- Si elle n'avait pas été avec nous en Suisse, on ne serait jamais rencontrées toi et moi. Elle m'a sauvée la vie. On s'amusait à faire la course dans le Lac à côté de notre maison et mon genou a heurté un objet qui gisait au fond du lac, elle m'a ramené jusqu'au rivage. »

Jane écoutait son amie, elle savait que Maura avait besoin d'en parler, de libérer son cœur de ce poids qui semblait l'oppresser. Jane la prit dans ses bras pour la rassurer.

« - Tu l'as sauvé, aujourd'hui.

- Je le devais, pour elle, et pour Laura.

- Laura ?

- Sa fille, tu verras, c'est un trésor. Dit-elle avec tendresse avant de reprendre son air sérieux. Jane, je peux te demander quelque chose ?

- Tout ce que tu veux.

- Quand vous aurez Crowe, ne le tuez pas. Blessez-le, torturez-le mais ne le tuez pas.

- D'accord, mais pourquoi ?

- Le tuer, ce serait lui faire un cadeau. La prison, c'est ce qu'il mérite. Vivre l'enfer. Puis au pire, Doyle pourra s'en charger, non ?

- D'accord. Répondit Jane avec un grand sourire. Je ferai passer le message… Allez, viens je t'offre une bière. »

Maura accepta à contrecœur mais les hôpitaux, elle en avait trop vu ces dernier temps. Frost s'occupa de la protection de Paterson alors il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre qu'elle sorte du bloc opératoire.

Jane raccompagna Maura jusque chez elle. La légiste passa la soirée à raconter ses souvenirs en compagnie de sa sœur. Jane l'écoutait avec plaisir et savait à quel point c'était dur pour Maura de se replonger dans ses souvenirs. De temps à autres, elle venait lui prendre la main, lui caresser le bras, simplement pour lui montrer son soutien et sa compassion. Quand Jane sentie Maura au bout du rouleau, elle lui conseilla d'aller dormir mais celle-ci refusa. Jane lui proposa donc un deal.

« - Ecoute, on prend le téléphone, tu dors, je veille. Si j'ai des nouvelles, je te réveille. »

Maura fini par céder. Elle s'allongea dans son lit et tenta de s'endormir. Jane assise à côté d'elle, les jambes allongées sur les draps, jouait avec la couture de son jean, à attendre que le temps passe et que le vent tourne en leur faveur. Elle sentait le dos de Maura contre sa cuisse, ce contact la fit frissonner. Elle voulut s'écarter mais Maura semblait rechercher ce contact, elle la laissa faire.

Le lendemain matin, Frost appela la maison d'amis de Maura pour parler à Angela et s'assurer que les filles allaient bien. Angela quitta donc la maison et alla chez Maura. Tout était calme. Le salon portait encore les marques de la veille. Elle entrouvrit la porte de la chambre et ne put que sourire en voyant la scène. Jane avait fini par céder à Morphée et s'était endormie. Maura avait dû le sentir et était venu se blottir dans les bras protecteurs de son amie. C'était bien la première fois, qu'Angela voyait sa fille si paisible dans son sommeil. Elle referma délicatement la porte pour ne pas les réveiller et alla prévenir Frost qui était rassuré par la situation. Il reprit son travail après s'être assuré auprès de Korsak que Paterson allait bien.

Il était dix heures quand Jane se réveilla. Maura dormait toujours blottie dans ses bras, la jeune inspecteur ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Son amie était si paisible, si belle quand elle dormait. Elle n'osa pas bouger, Maura avait besoin de repos. Elle referma les yeux et se laissa aller dans une somnolence douce et paisible. Un sourire vint étirer les lèvres de Jane quand elle entendit parler Maura dans son sommeil, la jeune femme rêvait en italien. Ce qu'elle racontait surprit quelques peu Jane mais avec Maura la surprise était quotidienne. Le biper de la jeune détective la fit sursauter. C'était Korsak. Elle attrapa son téléphone et rappela son coéquipier.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Korsak ? Chuchota Jane en veillant à ne pas réveiller Maura.

- Pourquoi tu chuchote ?

- Parce que je ne suis pas seule et que la personne dort.

- Tu arrives à avoir l'esprit à ça alors que tu viens d'enterrer son ex ?

- Korsak ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Lâcha avec férocité, blessée par les propos de son coéquipier.

- Tu viens de recevoir un Ultimatum de Crowe. Il risque de t'appeler dans l'heure. Frankie contre toi.

- D'accord, d'accord. Répondit en essayant de se calmer. J'arrive le plus vite possible. »

Elle raccrocha et attrapa le petit mot qui reposait sur la table de chevet. Elle reconnue immédiatement l'écriture de sa mère. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire avec nostalgie. Sa mère était venue et ne l'avait pas réveillée comme quand elle était enfant et qu'elle faisait la grasse matinée, les jours sans école.

_Karina est tirée d'affaire. Du nouveau pour votre disparu. Info de Frost à 9h. Maman._

« - Ta sœur est sauvée. Tu as réussi. Murmura Jane à l'oreille de Maura encore endormie. Je vais au bureau, repose-toi.

- Ne pars pas. Souffla Maura dans son sommeil.

- Je dois y aller. Ils ont retrouvé Frankie. Dit-elle en l'embrassant dans les cheveux. »

Elle se surprit à être tendre et attentionnée envers son amie. Elle trouva tout à coup ses gestes déplacés et espérait que Maura ne lui en tiendrait pas rigueur. Elle replaça l'une des mèches rebelle de la jeune femme endormie avant de quitter la chambre. Ce qu'elle n'avait pas vu, ce fut l'immense sourire qui venait de naître sur les lèvres de la jeune légiste.

Jane avait du mal à laisser seule Maura après ce qu'elle venait de vivre mais Frankie était en danger et elle devait aller l'en sortir. Elle griffonna un mot pour son amie et sans réfléchir déroba es clefs de la voiture de Maura. Alors qu'elle s'arrêta devant chez elle pour aller se changer, son téléphone sonna.

« - Rizzoli ?

- T'as vingt minutes pour venir sur les docks. Après ça, ton frère plonge.

- D'accord mais je veux lui parler.

- Jane, comment va Karina ? Demanda Frankie.

- Bien, Bien, ne t'inquiète pas et toi ? Demanda-t-elle avec précipitation.

- ça va mais n'oublie pas ta batte, cette fois. »

Jane voulu répliquer mais Crowe avait déjà raccroché. La jeune femme jeta son téléphone sur le siège passager. Elle n'avait plus une minute à perdre, elle devait se rendre directement sur les docks. En chemin, Maura l'appela, elle avait dû trouver le mot et souhaitait des explications, sans réfléchir elle l'envoya en messagerie, un problème à la fois. Sur les docks, il n'y avait personne, elle comprit rapidement que le chemin serait long avant d'arriver à destination. Un jeune homme s'approcha d'elle et l'informa que son ami était venu lui dire qu'elle devait le retrouver près du parc où elle aime bien courir. Jane fit demi-tour avec rage. Crowe la menait en bateau et elle fonçait droit dans le piège sans filet. Un lieu, puis un autre, et encore un troisième. Elle finit par craquer et envoya un message à Frost.

Frost était déjà chez Maura qui l'avait appelé à la rescousse quand elle avait trouvé le mot de Jane sur le bar de la cuisine. Il avait beau essayer de la calmer, c'était peine perdue. Il finit par lire le message qu'elle lui secouait devant les yeux.

_Maura, ne t'en fait pas, simple mission de routine. Je ramènerai Frankie auprès de ta sœur. Crowe va payer pour Matt, Karina et les autres, je te le promets. Ne fais pas de folies, soit patiente, ce soir, tout sera fini. J._

Frost regarda Maura et tenta de la rassurer en approuvant les dires de Jane même s'il n'était pas tout à fait d'accord avec le fait qu'elle faisait une fois de plus cavalier seul. A cet instant son téléphone vibra : Jane.

_Terrain de base-ball secret des Rizzoli._

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Maura.

- Elle appelle ses coéquipiers à la rescousse. Elle a peut-être croisé la voie de la raison.

- Et bien, allons-y.

- Non, j'y vais, vous vous restez-là. S'exclama Frost en la poussant délicatement vers le canapé. Jane me tuerait s'il venait à vous arriver quelque chose.

- Et moi, je vous offre une autopsie gratuite, si vous ne me laissez pas venir.

- Très bien. »

Durant le voyage, Frost expliqua le sens du message à Maura qui le harcelait de question. Le jeune homme avait un soir, bu quelques bières avec Frankie et Tommy pour discuter de Jane et des femmes en général comme ils le faisaient parfois. Tommy, ce soir-là, avait un peu trop abusé sur la bouteille et avait dévoilé à Frost que la famille Rizzoli avait pour habitude de faire du base-ball dans un terrain vague près de chez eux et qu'à chaque fois, Jane se battait avec lui pour avoir la batte. Bien sûr pas besoin de préciser qui avait le dessus. Maura ne put s'empêcher de sourire en imaginant, Jane et Tommy enfant se courant après pour un vulgaire bout de bois.

Pendant ce temps, Jane avait fini par arriver au point de rendez-vous. Frankie était menotté à genoux sur le sol, Crowe le menaçait avec un revolver sur la tempe. Jane n'osait pas sortir de la voiture de peur qu'il prenne ça pour une attaque et ne s'en prenne à Frankie.

« - Jette ton arme par la fenêtre et mets tes mains sur le haut du volant. »

Jane s'exécuta sans rechigner. Frankie la suppliait du regard, d'abréger l'échange mais elle avait besoin de savoir, elle voulait comprendre pourquoi tant de haine. Elle croyait connaitre Crowe, ce n'était pas le grand amour entre eux mais elle l'avait toujours respecté, elle avait toujours eu confiance en lui.

« - Pourquoi Gabriel ?

- C'était un vrai fouineur qui voulait protéger sa petite amoureuse.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé, Crowe ?

- J'ai trouvé un endroit où je suis plus utile que dans les bureaux du FBI. Assez parlé, sors de la caisse. »

Jane ouvrit lentement la portière et sortie de la voiture tout en gardant un regard protecteur sur son frère. Elle sentait son cœur battre à tout rompre. Elle priait intérieurement que Frost ait compris le message qu'elle lui avait laissé et que Maura ne viendrait pas se mettre dans le pétrin. Ce qui l'inquiétait le plus, c'était l'absence de Lemann. Où avait-il bien pu se cacher ?

« - Où est passé ton acolyte. Qu'il se montre. »

Crowe ne répondit rien mais le regard de Frankie lui fit comprendre qu'il n'était pas là. Elle pouvait donc prendre des risques sans se faire prendre en traître. Elle se lança donc plus sereine dans les négociations.

« - Laisse Frankie, partir. Prends-moi à la place. C'est bien ça que tu veux ?

- Jane, Non ! Intervint Frankie avec peur.

- Ferme-là, petit frère !

- Ben, oui, Frankie, écoute donc ta sœur chérie. Ajouta Crowe en lui libérant les mains.

- Monte dans la voiture, tout de suite.

- Mais…

- Fais ce que je te dis ou c'est moi qui te descends ! S'exclama Jane avec violence. »

Frankie écouta sa sœur avec inquiétude. Alors qu'il se trouvait à la place du conducteur, il comprit rapidement que Jane avait tout prévu. Un petit calibre reposait contre le compteur de vitesse. Il s'en saisit discrètement et ferma la portière pour avoir un angle de tir parfait au cas où Jane aurait besoin d'aide.

« - Tu crois vraiment que tu vas t'en sortir ? Demanda Jane avec calme.

- Tu ne me fais pas peur, Jane. Jamais.

- Je n'ai jamais voulu te faire peur. J'ai promis de ne jamais te tuer, te blesser peut-être mais te tuer, non.

- Et alors ?

- Par contre, j'pense pas que Frankie ait apprécié que tu t'en prennes à sa fiancée. »

Frankie avait compris le message, un simple coup de feu, toucha Crowe en plein flan. Jane se jeta sur lui et tenta de le désarmer. Il avait une force physique incontestable mais la force du désespoir de Jane était indescriptible. Alors qu'elle allait le frapper, une violente douleur explosa dans son abdomen. Elle s'effondra sur Crowe, le regard rempli d'une surprise morbide qui fit sourire le jeune ripou. Il la repoussa et se redressa, un coup de feu le fit s'effondrer au sol.

« - Tu croyais vraiment t'enfuir ? S'exclama Frost en le tenant en joug. »

Frankie sorti de la voiture avec précipitation et couru jusqu'à sa sœur. Jane était allongée sur le sol, une lame platée dans le corps. Le jeune officier ne savait comment agir alors que sa sœur se débattait pour survivre. Pendant que Frost lisait ses droits à Crowe, Maura se rua vers son amie qui ne pouvait retenir de violents spasmes de douleur. Elle tentait de rassurer la blessée mais ses mains n'arrivaient pas à stopper l'épanchement de sang qui venait souiller leurs vêtements.

« - Non, Jane, ne touche pas. S'exclama Maura alors que son amie tentait d'enlever le couteau cause de sa blessure. Ça minimise l'hémorragie. Ça va aller, il faut que tu te battes. Francesco a appelé les secours, tu vas t'en sortir. »

Jane attrapa l'avant-bras de Maura d'une main tremblante. Ses lèvres bougeaient sans qu'aucun son ne daigne sortir. Sans lâcher sa compression, la jeune légiste approcha son oreille des lèvres de son amie.

« - Je… Je… Pardonne-moi.

- Chut, ne parle pas, tu te fatigue. »

Les deux hommes les regardaient avec impuissance alors que d'autres policiers des alentours alertés par les coups de feu étaient venus en renfort. Frost confia Crowe à un jeune officier qui prit son travail tout à coup très au sérieux. Frankie voulu s'approcher mais Frost l'en empêcha en le retenant par le bras. Dans un dernier souffle, Jane laissa échapper trois petits mots que seule Maura pouvait comprendre _Ja vas volim_. La jeune légiste fondit en larmes en voyant son amie fermer les yeux.

« - Jane ! Hurla à pleins poumons une Maura désemparée. »

Frankie et Frost cédèrent et allèrent aux côtés de Jane qui semblait de plus en plus mal. Quelques minutes qui furent une éternité pour l'équipe entière, les secours arrivèrent enfin. Jane fut prise en charge, Frankie monta avec elle dans l'ambulance alors que Maura s'effondra dans les bras d'un Frost totalement perdu.

« - Venez, Maura, je vous raccompagne.

- Non, je veux aller à l'hôpital. Murmura la jeune femme avec douleur. Rentrez au bureau, faites parler ce salaud !

- Faites attention à vous, doc. »

Maura lui offrit un sourire triste, récupéra sa voiture et quitta le terrain vague. Sur le chemin de l'hôpital, elle tentait de trouver une raison à cette douleur qui lui tenaillait le cœur. La raison était toute trouvé, _Jane_ et pourtant, elle n'arrivait pas à se calmer pour autant. Plus d'une fois, Jane avait pris des risques, plus d'une fois Maura avait eu peur mais cette fois-ci, c'était différent, elle le sentait au fond d'elle. Cette fois-là, écrivait la fin d'un chapitre de leur histoire et le début d'un autre.

Quand elle arriva à l'hôpital, c'est auprès de sa sœur qu'elle alla trouver du réconfort. Quand elle entra dans la chambre, Karina était assise sur le bord du lit à essayer de se lever, malheureusement sa main ripa sur les draps et Maura la rattrapa in extremis.

« - Ce n'est pas le moment de faire des cascades. Tu n'es pas encore rétablie.

- D'accord, répondit Karina en se recouchant. Où en est l'enquête ?

- Classée. Murmura Maura avec douleur.

- Hey, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Mau', parle-moi ?

- On est arrivés trop tard ! Jane était là, en train de mourir parce qu'elle…

- Hey, hey, calme-toi, où est Jane ?

- Au bloc.

- Et Frankie ?

- Il attend devant les portes du bloc.

- Je veux le voir !

- Tu ne peux pas marcher toute seule.

- Je ne suis pas seule puisque tu es là. »

Maura finit par céder, elle se leva et prit les béquilles de sa jeune sœur qui s'en saisit avec vivacité. Elles prirent de longues minutes pour arriver jusqu'aux portes du bloc. Frankie les aperçu de l'autre bout du couloir et vint à leur rencontre.

« - Karina, c'est pas sérieux. Tu dois te reposer. S'exclama Frankie en lui proposant de s'asseoir.

- Comment va, Jane ? T'as du nouveau ?

- Toujours au bloc.

- J'vais nous chercher des cafés. S'exclama Maura se sentant tout à coup de trop. »

Karina regardait Frankie avec tendresse. Ils s'étaient déjà dits tellement de chose depuis son retour à Boston qu'elle ne savait plus par quoi commencer. Elle le regarda et préféra céder à son envie la plus profonde. Elle l'embrassa avec tendresse avant de s'écarter pour laisser le temps à Frankie de fuir, mais le jeune homme ne fit rien, il resta là à lui sourire.

« - J'ai une petite fille de cinq ans.

- Je sais.

- Un mauvais caractère insupportable.

- Je l'sais aussi.

- Je supporte les Cubs de Chicago.

- Pas de soucis.

- Je…

- T'aime, avec les avantages et les inconvénients… Ton sale caractère, tu es un ange pour moi, ma sœur m'a entraîne à pire. Les Cubs ? Pourquoi pas, je préfère l'football. Quand à ta petite fille, j'adore les enfants. Voilà, plus de problème. »

Karina ne put se retenir et l'embrassa avec tout l'amour qu'elle avait dans le corps. Frankie s'écarta avant de lui offrir un grand sourire qui la fit fondre en une fraction de seconde.

« - Pour ta petite princesse, si j'ai ton autorisation, je vais la chercher à la descente de l'avion, je l'emmène manger une glace, je l'amène à ma mère pour la journée, ensuite en quittant le travail, je l'emmène jouer au basket et si elle n'est pas trop fatiguée, on regardera le match des cubs face aux red sox. Je suppose qu'elle est comme sa maman fan des Cubs.

- Elle est comme son père, fan des red sox.

- Jane va l'adorer. Enfin…

- Hey, hey, chéri. Elle va s'en sortir. Elle est costaud, elle a vu pire avec Hoyt, hein, elle s'en est toujours tirée. »

Frankie aurait voulu être si sûre que son amie mais de savoir Lemann encore dehors, libre, de voir sa sœur en si mauvaise posture, ne le rassurait guère. Alors que Karina resserrait son étreinte autour de la taille de Frankie, Maura fit son apparition avec deux cafés qu'elle donna aux deux amants.

« - J'ai croisé un médecin, le chirurgien ne devrait plus tarder.

- Parfait. »

Maura embrassa sa sœur dans les cheveux et tout trois parlèrent de la petite princesse Laura qui rejoindrait sa mère à Boston, le lendemain matin. Alors que l'impatience commençait à se faire sentir dans les gestes de nos trois amis, le chirurgien apparu avec de bonnes nouvelles.

« - Vous êtes de la famille de mademoiselle Rizzoli ?

- Son frère, Francesco. Comment va-t-elle ?

- L'opération s'est très bien passée.

- Le couteau n'a pas fait trop de dégât ? Il était relativement proche de l'estomac. Demanda Maura avec un sérieux médical qui fit presque peur au chirurgien.

- Elle est doc, intervint Karina. La meilleure amie de mademoiselle Rizzoli.

- Oh, la lame était en effet proche de l'estomac et j'ignore si c'est une chance mais la lame en question a cassé et le morceau est parti de l'autre côté ce qui a sauvé l'estomac de votre amie. L'hémorragie a été difficile à arrêter mais tout est en ordre, maintenant. Elle devrait se réveiller relativement rapidement.

- On peut la voir ?

- Il serait préférable de revenir, demain. Dit-il avec douceur. Veuillez m'excuser, des patients m'attendent.

- Merci, monsieur. Conclu Maura avec professionnalisme. »

Frankie raccompagna Karina jusqu'à sa chambre alors que Maura quittait l'hôpital pour appeler tout le monde et les rassurer. Frost et Korsak avaient réagi avec distance et professionnalisme comme le voulait le métier qu'ils exerçaient, Angela quant à elle, fondit en larmes à l'autre bout du fil. Maura discerna la voix de Tommy qui l'excusa avant de lui souhaiter « bonne nuit ». Alors qu'elle allait monter dans sa voiture, elle vit Frankie sortir de l'hôpital, elle se précipita vers lui.

« - Un problème, doc ?

- Non, mais si tu brises le cœur de ma sœur, je t'offre une autopsie gratuite. Compris ?

- Oui, bien reçu. Répondit-il avec le sourire. Tout ce que je veux c'est son bonheur et celui de Laura par la même occasion… D'ailleurs, si tu veux venir accueillir ta nièce, elle arrive demain à 10h.

- J'y serai. Merci, Francesco.

- Frankie, doc, pour les amis de ma sœur, c'est Frankie.

- D'accord. A demain, Frankie. »

Alors qu'elle refermait la portière de sa voiture, Frankie s'accouda à la fenêtre.

« - Dis-moi, ça veut dire quoi « Ja vas volim » ?

- C'est du serbe, c'est comme I love you. Bonne nuit, Frankie. »

La jeune femme s'en alla avec le sourire aux lèvres, laissant un Frankie perturbé. Le jeune homme se redressa et d'un pas déterminé se dirigea vers sa voiture. Il faudra qu'il ait une discussion avec sa sœur.

Quand Maura arriva chez elle, elle trouva son salon désespérément vide sans les rires de Jane, sans ses anecdotes, sans ses affaires qui traînent de partout. Sans elle, la maison avait perdu son âme. Elle ramassa son courrier, des factures, des publicités pour des lignes de vêtements et…

« - Génial, une invitation chez les Fairfield pour fêter la réussite du petit-fils. »

Maura était surprise d'être invitée après l'arrestation de Garrett mais avec les Fairfield, il ne faut jamais chercher. Elle jeta l'invitation sur le bar avant de s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Maura retira ses chaussures d'un violent coup de pied et se laissa tomber sur son lit. Elle fut tout à coup surprise d'être enveloppée par la délicate odeur de son inspecteur préférée. Elle plonge son visage dans l'oreiller imprégné de son parfum et inspira avec avidité.

Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, le soleil avait envahi la chambre avec douceur. Elle se leva d'un bond en voyant l'heure qu'affichait son réveil. Elle était déjà en retard pour accueillir Laura à l'aéroport. A cet instant, elle entreprit un marathon qui prit fin quand elle vit Frankie lui faire un grand signe de la main.

« - Désolée du retard, je me suis pas réveillée.

- C'est pas grave, elle est pas encore là.

- Tu as des nouvelles de Karina ? T'es allée la voir, ce matin ?

- Ouép. Elle envoie chier les infirmières et s'enfuit en pédiatrie pour jouer avec les gamins. Je suppose que c'est un signe prometteur de guérison.

- En effet. Répondit Maura avec un grand sourire. Je suis contente de savoir que c'est toi qui veille sur elle.

- Avec plaisir, belle-sœur. S'exclama Frankie avec tendresse. »

Maura eut un instant d'arrêt et préféra de changer de sujet de peur que Frankie ne refasse allusion au très tendre et désespéré _Ja vas volim_ de Jane. Elle préféra parler de l'affaire et des recherches sur Lemann. Frankie se fit bref.

« - Envolé dans la nature, en même temps, monsieur viens d'une famille de bourgeois bostonien. C'est pas contre vous, doc, mais on peut rien faire avec ces famille-là.

- Je sais mais elles ne sont pas invincibles. On l'aura un jour. Jane ne laissera pas passer ça.

- Le duo Rizzoli-Isles ne laisse rien passer. Dit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil. »

Maura sentie le rouge lui monter aux joues. Elle baissa les yeux quand une voix enfantine et familière se fit entendre.

« - tante Maura ! »

Une petite blondinette sauta au cou de Maura qui l'enlaça avec amour. Frankie regarda la scène avec tendresse avant de se tourner vers l'hôtesse de l'air qui semblait surprise par la situation.

« - bonjour, madame. Je suis l'officier Rizzoli, le partenaire du lieutenant Paterson, la maman de Laura. Elle ne peut venir la chercher, elle a été blessé en service. Maura Isles, ici présente est la tante de Laura. Voici les papiers qui nous autorisent à venir récupérer la jeune fille. »

L'hôtesse analysa le papier et la situation qui semblait en règle. Elle s'accroupie à la hauteur de la petite fille qui avait quitté les bras de sa tante.

« - J'ai été ravie de faire le voyage en ta compagnie. Bienvenue à Boston, princesse.

- Merci, et merci pour la glace. Elle était très bonne.

- Avec plaisir. Dit-elle en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. Prenez soin d'elle, mademoiselle Isles.

- Promis. Et encore, merci. »

L'hôtesse de l'air s'en alla, Frankie prit la valise de la petite Laura qui lui faisait terriblement penser à sa sœur. Les cheveux longs en bataille, un sourire angélique et une démarche déterminée d'une punisher de Flag, rôle qu'elle avait dans son équipe de flag à l'école. Frankie avait souri en apprenant cette nouvelle par Karina. Il avait imaginé juste en imaginant une mini Jane.

« - Frankie, je peux aller dans ta voiture de police ?

- Je ne sais pas faut demander à ta tante.

- Si cela ne vous dérange pas, lieutenant, j'ai beaucoup de travail, aujourd'hui. On se voit, ce soir ?

- On sera là pour le match de base-ball. »

Maura embrassa sa nièce avant de la laisser monter dans la voiture de Frankie. La petite fille semblait émerveillée par le véhicule. Le jeune officier était attendrit par la petite princesse qui semblait prendre possession des lieux avec agilité.

« - Tu aimes les voitures de police ?

- Quand je serais grande, je serai policier comme papa et maman.

- Très bon choix, inspecteur. Où devons-nous aller. Demanda-t-il en posant sa casquette d'officier sur la tête de Laura.

- Voir, maman à l'hôpital.

- Tout de suite, chef. »

La petite fille riait aux éclats, cela réchauffa le cœur de Frankie qui ne put que sourire devant tant de bonheur. Son téléphone le sorti de son euphorie.

« - Allô ?... Oui… Oh, vous voulez parler au chef Paterson. Veuillez patienter. Dit-il faussement sérieux. Chef, le lieutenant Paterson veut vous parler.

- Donne, donne. Dit-elle avec une impatience enfantine. Coucou, maman.

- Bonjour, ma chérie. Comment s'est passé ton voyage ?

- Bien, très bien. J'ai vu tatie Maura, puis là, on va acheter des beignets, tu sais, pour Frankie, il a tout le temps faim.

- Hé ! S'indigna Frankie.

- Chut ! Chuchota la petite fille. Mais après, on vient te voir.

- Amuse-toi, ma chérie. Viens quand tu veux, je ne bouge pas d'où je suis. »

Pendant que Frankie s'occupait de la petite Laura que Maura réglait ses derniers cas. Korsak tentait sans succès de retrouver Lemann. Il finit par abandonner et aller boire un café à la cafétéria où Angela l'accueilli avec tendresse. Quelques minutes plus tard, Frankie arriva avec Laura. Angela fut immédiatement charmé par la petite fille qui lui rappelait sa petite Jane qui avait maintenant bien grandi.

« - Que puis-je faire pour toi, ma belle Laura ?

- Chef Paterson. Murmura Frankie avec le sourire.

- Oh, alors il faut le repas du chef. Que dirais-tu de bunny's pancake avec un grand chocolat et beaucoup de crème chantilly ?

- Merci, Frankie, dis, qu'ils sont trop bon.

- Choisi ta table, je t'apporte ça de suite. »

Frankie confia Laura à Angela avant d'aller aider Korsak qui s'était remis au travail. Durant toute la journée, Laura dessina et mangea sous le regard protecteur de sa nouvelle grand-mère. A six heures, Maura passa lui faire un bisou avant d'aller à l'hôpital pour voir Karina et Jane. Alors qu'elle allait partir Laura la rattrapa.

« - Je t'aime gros comme ça. S'exclama Laura en écartant les bras le plus possible.

- Moi aussi, ma princesse. Je suis contente de te retrouver.

- On se quittera plus jamais. Demanda la petite fille en se blottissant contre sa tante.

- Jamais plus. Répondit Maura en l'embrassant dans les cheveux. A tout à l'heure, trésor. »

Une demi-heure plus tard, Maura était assise sur le bord du lit de Jane. La jeune femme dormait paisiblement, la morphine l'avait abruti mais _Bon Dieu qu'elle magnifique._ Maura savait très bien que ses sentiments étaient bien au-delà de l'amitié mais elle se surprenait encore à tressaillir de gêne quand une pensée de ce genre venait marquer son esprit. Elle prit délicatement la main de Jane dans les siennes, elles étaient forte et délicate, tendre et puissante, et puis il y avait ces marques-là. Maura haïssait Hoyt du plus profond du son âme pourtant si pure. Ces cicatrices si présentes lui rappelaient à chaque seconde qu'elle n'avait pas été là pour la protéger. Elle sentie tout un coup comme une caresse aux creux de ses mains. Ses yeux remontèrent vers ceux de Jane qui la regardait avec tendresse.

« - Hey, Maura.

- Comment te sens-tu ?

- Comme une fille qui s'est fait poignardée. Répondit Jane avec humour et tendresse.

- J'suis désolée. Laissa échapper Maura en baissant les yeux.

- Hey, hey, ce n'est pas ta faute. J'ai agi parce que je croyais ça juste.

- Si j'avais pas convaincu Frankie de venir, on serait…

- Pas de « si » Maura, pas toi. Avec des « Si » Dean, Casey, et bien d'autres serait encore là. Avec des « si », je t'aurai perdu dans ce hangar, il y a un an. On est tous en vie et c'est tout ce qui compte. Dit-elle en caressa la joue inondée de larmes de Maura. Allez viens là. »

Maura vint se blottir contre Jane qui ravala un gémissement de douleur. La légiste se sentait en sécurité dans les bras de Jane et aurait voulu que cet instant dur une éternité ou deux mais la peur de déraper et d'aller trop loin, la fit se redresser. Elle plongea son regard dans celui de Jane avant de dire avec tendresse.

« - Tu es une deuxième fois, tatie.

- Hein ?

- Frankie et ma sœur. Ils ont sautés le palier.

- Le pas, Maura, le pas. Dit-elle dans un sourire tendre. J'ai hâte de rencontrer cette petite princesse.

- C'est une petite toi, version miniature. Bon, c'est vrai qu'elle ne peut pas être toi puisque tu n'as pas le même ADN qu'elle mais…

- J'ai compris, Maura. Rassura Jane en lui caressant la joue. »

Le silence se réinstalla mais Maura sentait que Jane lui cachait quelque chose et cela ne manqua pas. La jeune inspecteur se redressa sur ses oreillers et offrit un tendre sourire rempli de défi à son amie.

« - Fais-moi sortir de là, s'il te plaît.

- Je ne peux pas, je n'ai aucun pouvoir.

- Tu es médecin, tu as tous les pouvoirs.

- Je suis légiste, Jane, mes patients sont morts.

- Et je vais l'être, si tu ne me sors pas de là, très vite. Allez, s'il te plaît, je ne crains rien.

- D'accord, d'accord, mais seulement si tu me promets de ne pas faire de folies et de rester… Elle hésita avant de reprendre, chez moi, pour que je puisse veiller sur toi.

- Promis ! Répondit Jane en levant sa main droite. »

Maura alla négocier avec le chef de service qui décida de céder à la requête de sa consœur. Une heure plus tard, tous les papiers étaient signés, Jane avait quitté l'hôpital et la voiture de Maura s'engageait dans sa rue. Frankie et Laura étaient en plein match de basket, les passants qui avaient pu assister à cette scène remplie d'amour voyait simplement un père et sa fille en plein moment privilégié. Jane voyait la même chose et son cœur se rempli tout à coup de douleur. Elle était l'aînée et pourtant, elle n'avait pas de famille, pas de mari, pas d'enfant, seulement un job, non une vocation qui lui avait dévoré son quotidien. Elle sorti avec difficulté de la voiture, une main sur son abdomen, l'autre sur la portière de la voiture, elle prit son élan et s'élança vers son frère.

« - Hey, ne la casse pas, c'est fragile ces p'tite princesse-là.

- Jane ! S'écria Frankie en la serrant dans ses bras. Contente de te revoir sur pied.

- C'est pas encore ça. Répondit Jane en grimaçant. Mais c'est bon, de rentrer à la maison. Tu me présente ?

- Oh, bien sûr. Jane, voici Laura, la fille de Karina. Laura, ma chérie, voici, Jane, ma grande sœur.

- Bonjour. Murmura Laura tout à coup timide.

- Bonjour, toi. Ajouta Jane en s'agenouillant devant la petite fille. Je suis contente d'enfin te rencontrer.

- Tu es blessée ? Demanda Laura avec gravité, en montrant le ventre de Jane.

- Oui, les risques du métier. Répondit Jane avec le sourire, mais tante Maura va prendre soin de moi.

- Elle découpe les cadavres, t'es pas un cadavre.

- Avec sa tête, on pourrait le croire. Intervint Frankie avec un sourire fier.

- Merci, pour tant d'amour, petit frère.

- Jane, tu as promis de te reposer, c'est le moment de tenir ta promesse, intervint Maura. Laura, tu restes avec Frankie, le temps que je prépare le dîner.

- Come on, Maura, laisse-moi profiter un peu de ma liberté.

- hun-hun inspecteur ! Il faut suivre les ordres si on veut être tout guéri. Intervint Laura les poings ancrés sur les hanches.

- A vos ordres ! Conclu Jane en effectuant un salut militaire à la perfection. »

Jane ébouriffa la crinière blonde de la petite fille avant de se relever avec grande difficulté. Elle avait surestimé la rapidité de sa guérison. Frankie reprit son match avec Laura alors que Jane rentra et s'effondra de fatigue sur le canapé. Maura rangeait sa maison, tournait virait en gardant un œil protecteur sur Jane.

« - Flûte ! S'exclama Maura.

- Un problème ?

- J'avais oublié le cocktail, chez les Fairfield, demain.

- Il t'invite encore après l'histoire de Garrett ?

- Il semblerait oui. Et en plus, il faut que j'aie un invité. Génial.

- Tu fais dans le sarcasme, maintenant ?

- Ne rigole pas, j'avais promis à Garrett de venir accompagnée la prochaine fois. Je vais le trouver où mon invité, maintenant ?

- Sauf que Garrett est en prison, il ne te verra pas. Tu n'es pas obligé d'y aller en bonne compagnie.

- Peut-être mais je tiens toujours, mes promesses… Bon, il faut que je réfléchisse à un invité.

- J'en ai un, enfin si tu n'as pas peur d'être en sa compagnie.

- Qui ?

- Moi. Répondit Jane en se retournant vers Maura qui n'avait pas quitté sa cuisine.

- Toi ?

_Ben, oui, pourquoi pas ? Certes, je déteste ces soirées mondaines mais passer du temps avec Maura est loin d'être une torture. Elle passe ses journées dans mon univers, je peux bien faire un effort en passant une soirée dans le sien._ Pensa Jane avec un sourire tendre.

- Tu faisais de l'humour. Conclu Maura avec tristesse.

- Hey, non ! S'exclama Jane en se redressant. Aïe, merde. Deux secondes. »

Jane reprit son souffle qui avait tout à coup était coupé par une violente douleur. Elle finit par se lever et rejoindre Maura.

« - Je suis sérieuse, Maura. Si tu as vraiment envie d'y aller et que tu as besoin d'un invité, je veux bien en être.

- Tu déteste tout de ce monde-là.

- C'est faux, j'adore leur champagne, leur buffet, leur tête quand je les arrête pour meurtre et j'adore leur meilleur élément, vous, docteur Isles. Alors une soirée chez eux, avec toi, ça ne peut pas être si pire qu'on veut bien me le faire croire. »

Maura resta comme figée sur place, elle ne savait quoi dire ou quoi faire. Son cœur manqua toute une série de battement tant la surprise était douce et agréable. Jane s'inquiéta tout à coup du silence de son amie si bavarde.

_Pourquoi elle fait ça ? Elle sait que je vais foudre sous tant d'attentions. Il n'y a qu'elle pour me prendre au dépourvu, Maura, ressaisis-toi, tu ne dois rien montrer, fais comme Jane, un sourire et hop, tu changes de sujet. _Pensa Maura avec passion.

« - Hey, Maura, tout va bien ? C'est quoi ce sourire ?

- Euh, rien, je pensais à nos tenues.

- Ah, si tu pouvais éviter la robe de l'autre fois, je t'en serai très reconnaissante. C'était un vrai calvaire.

- J'ai mieux. Dit-elle en ouvrant un placard. Ce devait-être pour ton anniversaire mais tu pourras toujours le remettre pour cette occasion. Ajouta-t-elle en lui déposant une housse dans les bras. Vas l'essayer, s'il te plait.

- Maura, j'ai dit quoi au sujet des cadeaux.

- Je l'ignore. Dit-elle avec un sourire amusé. »

Jane obéit à son amie et alla s'enfermer dans la chambre de Maura. La jeune légiste ne bougea pas attendant de voir le résultat.

« - Maura, tu es folle ! S'exclama Jane de la chambre. »

La jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de sourire en entendant la réaction de son amie. Elle se perdit dans ses pensées.

_Folle, oui, de toi… Si seulement je pouvais te le dire sans crainte. Sans crainte de leur regard, de leur rejet, de tout ce qu'on pourrait perdre en passant le palier… Le pas._

« - Alors ? Demanda Jane inquiète.

- Parfait. Cela te va à merveille. »

_Tellement qu'on a envie de te dévorer sur place. Maura stoppe tout de suite ce genre de pensée. Sauf que Janie est simplement ravissante et séduisante dans cette tenue. Maura ! Voilà que je me parle toute seule, et dans ma tête en plus._

« - Une femme doit toujours avoir des escarpins noirs dans sa garde-robe. S'exclama Maura en tentant de cacher sa gêne.

- Ma' dit que c'est une robe noire.

- Elle a tout à fait raison. Dit-elle en lui tendant une boite à chaussure. C'est un cadeau de ma mère, Constance, elle l'a ramené de France, en prévision de ton anniversaire.

- Non, c'est trop, Maura. Je ne peux pas accepter.

- J'ai eu la même paire quand je suis entrée à l'université.

- Louboutin, Maura, merde, ça coute un bras !

- Peut-être mais…

_Te voir heureuse comme une gamin devant un sapin de noël rempli de cadeau ça n'a pas de prix pour moi._

« - Mais ? Demanda Jane.

- Il fallait que tu aies la tenue adéquate pour aller dans le meilleur restaurant de viande de la ville.

- Tu rigole, là ?

- Non, ce devait être une surprise pour ton anniversaire mais disons que les derniers événements m'ont un peu secouée. »

Jane tomba dans les bras de Maura. La jeune inspecteur eut tout le mal du monde à retenir ses larmes. Jamais personne ne lui avait fait d'aussi beaux cadeaux à l'exception celle dont elle refusait de quitter les bras. Après quelques minutes de longue tendresse, Jane alla se changer et rangea avec précaution sa tenue du lendemain. Elle n'en revenait toujours pas.

_Elle est la seule à faire exploser mon cœur ainsi. Alors qu'elle me montre toute son affection, je ne fais rien. Qu'est-ce que j'attends ? De la perdre ? Comme Casey, Gabriel, Joe ? Non, je ne peux pas. Pas elle. Mais j'ai tellement peur de l'après. Notre amitié m'est trop précieuse pour la jouer comme un vulgaire jeton sur une table de poker._

« - Jane, tout va bien ?

- Oui, oui, j'arrive.

- Tu devrais te reposer. Murmura Maura en passant la tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. »

Jane hocha la tête en signe d'approbation et se glissa dans les draps de son amie. Elle succomba à la fatigue quelques secondes plus tard bercée par les doux effluves de parfum de Maura. La jeune légiste faisait des allers retours entre sa chambre et sa cuisine pour veiller sur son amie tout en préparant un succulent repas. Alors qu'elle vérifiait son poulet pour la deuxième fois de la soirée, Angela fit son apparition.

« - Coucou, tout va bien, ici ? Besoin de quelque chose, ma douce Maura ?

- Non, tout est parfait. Le dîner est bientôt prêt et Jane se repose. Vous vous joindrez à nous, pour le dîner ?

- Avec plaisir… Elle est là ? Demanda Angela en faisant allusion à Jane.

- Oui, dans la chambre, vous pouvez aller la voir, elle dort. »

Angela entra sans bruit dans la chambre et embrassa sa fille sur le front. Elle était si paisible qu'Angela fut rassurée. Elle lui caressa délicatement la joue avant de tourner les talons pour quitter les lieux en catimini.

« - Maura ?

- C'est maman, chérie. Repose-toi. »

Elle quitta la chambre après s'être assurée que Jane s'était rendormie. Elle retrouva Maura en plein préparation culinaire. Elle s'installa sur un des tabourets du bar et décida de tenir compagnie à sa fille de cœur.

« - Elle dort ?

- Oui, oui, je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi paisible. Je crois que ta présence lui fait beaucoup de bien. Elle a cru que c'était qui venait la voir.

- Vraiment ?

- Jane ne le montre pas toujours mais elle tient beaucoup à toi, Maura. »

Maura senti le rouge lui monter aux joues. Elle se tourna vers son réfrigérateur pour retrouver de la contenance avant de reprendre une conversation normale.

« - Vous voulez boire quelque chose ?

- Ton thé du Sichuan, il est excellent.

- Ce n'est pas l'avis de Jane. Je me souviens encore de sa réaction, la fois où… »

_Tellement adorable, elle m'avait tellement rire quand elle s'était énervée parce qu'on avait remplacé son café par ce thé. Personne ne peut résister à une Jane Rizzoli en colère. Pas même moi… Surtout pas moi._

« - Maura ?

- Pardon, vous disiez ? »

A cet instant, Laura entra en furie dans le salon. Le regard rempli d'inquiétude, elle se rua dans les jambes de Maura qui la prit dans ses bras.

« - Frankie, il est tombé ! Il a genou tout rouge !

- Ne t'inquiète pas, reste avec Angela, je vais m'occuper de lui. »

Maura quitta la maison au moment où Frankie tentait de se relever malheureusement son poignet se déroba sous lui. Il laissa échapper un juron avant de croiser le regard de Maura qui lui souriait. Maura l'aida à se lever et le guida jusqu'au canapé du salon. Elle lui intima l'ordre de ne pas bouger, le temps qu'elle aille chercher son nécessaire de médecin. Quand elle revint, Frankie se tenait le poignet qui semblait plus que douloureux.

« - Tu as surement une fracture du scaphoïde, il faut immobiliser. Dit-elle en étudiant le poignet de son patient.

- Fais-le, je n'ai aucune envie d'aller aux urgences.

- Très bien mais demain, il faudra aller chercher une attelle plus appropriée qu'un simple bandage.

- Je m'en chargerai. Intervint Angela de la cuisine. »

Maura était en train de s'occuper de Frankie quand Jane, encore groggy, fit son apparition dans le salon. Laura vint se blottir contre ses jambes en s'excusant. Jane manqua de peu la chute et se rattrapa au bar de la cuisine. Elle s'accroupie à la hauteur de la petite fille en réprimant un grognement de douleur. Elle la prit dans ses bras avant de se relever.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ma chérie ?

- Encore un accident de basket ! Intervint Angela en voulant récupérer Laura.

- Ce n'est pas de ma faute, cette fois. Dit-elle en laissant Laura à sa mère avant de se laisser tomber dans le fauteuil.

- Pour une fois, ça change. Ajouta Frankie avec le sourire. C'est rien qu'une fracture du scaphandrier.

- Du scaphoïde. Corrigea Jane avec le sourire. C'est la fracture typique dans une tentative de récupération lors une chute. »

Maura regarda son amie avec surprise. Elle qui pensait que Jane ne l'écoutait jamais dans ses explications scientifiques. Jane s'en rendit compte et se sentie obligée de se justifier auprès de la jeune légiste.

« - Et oui, ma chère Maura, j'écoute ce que tu nous raconte.

- Tu pourras te vanter, demain. Ajouta Maura pour taquiner son amie.

- Je ne me permettrai pas de te voler la vedette.

- Où allez-vous, demain ? Demanda Angela tout à coup curieuse des plans de sa fille.

- Nous sommes invitées chez les Fairfield. Répondit Maura sans réfléchir.

- Ils vous invitent encore après ce qui s'est passé l'an passé ? Demanda Frankie en remerciant Maura du regard pour ses soins. Jane, je croyais que tu détestais les riches ?

- Je dois bien ça à Maura, non ? »

Le cocktail chez les Fairfield fut le sujet principal du dîner. Jane restait étrangement silencieuse alors que Maura racontait l'histoire si importante des Fairfield. La soirée se clôtura par l'explication quelque peu romancé de l'arrestation de Garrett Fairfield. Frankie quitta sa famille pour aller rendre une dernière visite à Karina qui devait sincèrement s'ennuyer toute seule à l'hôpital. Angela aida les filles à tout ranger. Jane fini par s'allonger sur le canapé fatiguée comme jamais. Sa blessure était encore très douloureuse et sensible, le moindre geste lui déclenchait des décharges insupportables. Laura vint se blottir dans ses bras et fini par s'endormir paisiblement dans les bras de la jeune femme qui n'osait plus bouger. Angela alla se coucher quelques minutes plus tard après avoir pris soin d'embrasser les trois jeunes femmes.

« - Maura ? Murmura Jane. Tu peux venir m'aider ? »

Maura sortie de la cuisine et aida Jane à se lever sans réveiller la petite fille qui dormait à poings fermés. Jane prit Laura dans ses bras malgré le regard désapprobateur de son amie.

« - Je vais la coucher. Elle dort dans ta chambre ?

- Non, elle veut dormir dans le bureau. Elle a toujours aimé cette pièce.

- Je peux y dormir, sinon ?

- C'est elle qui le voulait.

- Ok ! Conclu Jane en entrant sans bruit dans le bureau. »

Jane déposa en toute délicatesse la petite fille sur le lit avant de la border. Elle resta agenouillée quelques secondes à côtés du lit. Elle replaça une mèche de cheveux rebelle derrière l'oreille de la petite Laura avant de l'embrasser sur le front pour lui souhaiter « bonne nuit ». D'où elle était Maura regardait l'action se dérouler avec tendresse.

_Elle ferait une merveilleuse mère. La vie est vraiment cruelle, lui enlever tous les hommes qu'elle aime, lui enlever cette chance d'être mère. Elle ne mérite pas tout ça._

Maura fut sortie de ses pensées par un baiser sur la joue. Jane se tenait à côté d'elle, le sourire aux lèvres et ce quelque chose dans le regard que Maura avait peur de mal comprendre et qu'elle préféra vite oublier.

« - Je vais me coucher, merci pour tout, Maura. »

Alors que Jane s'engouffrait dans le couloir, la jeune légiste la rattrapa avec la ferme intention de lui parler mais quand Jane plongea son regard dans le sien, le courage l'abandonna et un simple « bonne nuit » tendre su trouver le chemin de ses lèvres. Jane lui offrit un sourire avant d'aller se coucher, exténuée par la journée qu'elle venait de vivre. Maura resta là, contre la porte à regarder Laura dormir paisiblement. Elle se maudissait de ne pas trouver le courage de parler à Jane.

_Je n'ai pas rêvé, c'était de l'amour qu'il y avait dans son regard. J'aimerai tellement qu'elle voit qu'elle compte plus que tout pour moi, si seulement, j'arrivais à lui faire comprendre sans crainte qu'elle me rejette._

Elle laissa ses pensées de côté et alla rejoindre Jane qui semblait dormir profondément. Au moins, une qui passera une bonne nuit. La nuit s'installa délicatement dans la maison silencieuse. Alors que tout le monde dormait, une petite voix teintée de crainte appela Jane. La jeune femme se réveilla en sursaut. Elle regarda Maura qui dormait avec un sourire aux lèvres. Elle se leva sans bruit. Dans le couloir, elle dut s'arrêter, sa douleur lui coupait le souffle et le moindre pas devenait un calvaire. Quand elle arriva dans le bureau de Maura, la petite fille était pétrifiée, ses bras serraient autour de ses genoux. Jane vint s'asseoir sur le bord du lit et lui caressa les cheveux pour la rassurer.

« - Tu as fait un cauchemar, princesse ? »

La petite fille hocha la tête en signe d'approbation. Jane la prit délicatement dans ses bras et l'emmena dans la cuisine où elle lui servit un grand verre de lait. La petite fille assise sur le bar le bu d'une traite avant de plonger son regard dans celui de Jane. La jeune lieutenant, appuyait contre le réfrigérateur, lui offrit un tendre sourire.

« - Je peux rester avec toi ? »

Les filles finirent par élire domicile sur le canapé du salon où elles passèrent le reste de la nuit. Quand Maura se réveilla le lendemain matin, elle se retrouva seule dans son lit. Elle pensait trouver Jane, paisiblement endormie mais elle ne croisa qu'un délicat parfum doux et familier qui la fit sourire. Elle se leva et entra dans son salon, prête à attaquer sa journée. Alors qu'elle s'apprêter à faire son café, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire en découvrant Jane endormie sur le canapé, Laura allongée sur elle, blottie dans sa couverture. Quand Angela fit son apparition, Maura lui fit signe de ne pas faire de bruit.

« - Laura du faire un cauchemar, cette nuit. Je ne l'ai pas entendu. Murmura Maura à l'attention d'Angela.

- Jane a toujours eu un radar. Quand elle était petite, elle se réveillait aux moindres mouvements de ses frères.

- Elle ferait une excellente mère, dommage que son travail lui montre tant d'horreur.

- Jane veut être certaine que la personne avec qui elle partage sa vie est la bonne pour fonder une famille. C'est pas pour rien qu'elle s'occupe tant de TJ.

- Je ne comprends pas ?

- Lydia a su se faire accepter de tout le monde à l'exception de Jane qui refuse de lui accorder sa confiance. Elle refuse aussi que TJ n'ai pas de présence féminine dans sa vie alors quand Lydia disparaît on ne sait où, elle prend le relais même si cela la blesse au plus profond d'elle. »

Les deux femmes furent coupées dans leur discussion par des grognements en provenance du canapé. Laura s'était réveillée et avait semble-t-il dérangée Jane. Maura se précipita vers la petite fille avant que Jane ne se réveille. La jeune enquêtrice grimaça quand la jambe de Laura frôla son abdomen. Angela et Maura s'occupèrent de l'enfant tout en gardant un œil sur Jane qui s'était rendormie sur le canapé.

« - Petite Laura, viens, on va se préparer avant que je parte travailler. Chuchota Angela en aidant la petite fille à descendre du tabouret.

- Tu travailles le samedi ?

- Et bien, oui. Sinon qui servirait du bon café aux policiers ?

- Ben, le vieux grincheux. Monsieur Stanley.

- Grincheux ? S'exclama Angela surprise.

- C'est Frankie qui l'appelle comme ça.

- Il ne faut pas tout répéter ce que Frankie dit. Conclu Angela en l'entraînant vers la chambre. »

Maura attendit d'être seule avant d'aller s'agenouiller devant le canapé et s'assurer que Jane allait bien. Elle ne voulait pas la réveiller mais en voulant s'assurer que sa blessure ne s'était pas rouverte, Jane ouvrit les yeux.

« - Je voulais juste voir, si ta blessure…

- Laisse Maura, ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas mourir dans mon sommeil. »

Maura ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle se redressa, embrassa Jane sur le front et retourna se préparer. Quand Maura quitta enfin la salle de bain, Jane continuait de se reposer malgré un sommeil somme tout agité. La jeune légiste gardait un œil sur elle tout en lisant le dernier magazine _Forensics medical_. Jane était de plus en plus agitée, ce qui inquiétait Maura qui avait fini par abandonner sa lecture. La jeune femme se réveilla d'un bond en appelant son amie. La jeune légiste se précipita vers elle prête à l'aider. Jane se laissa retomber sur le canapé dans un grognement de douleur. Elle se recroquevilla en position fœtale en tentant d'ignorer Maura qui n'osait plus bouger.

« - C'est rien, Maura. Je veux juste me reposer.

- Encore tes cauchemars ?

- Laisse tomber, Maura.

- Non ! »

Jane sursauta. La violence de la réponse la fit se relever pour faire face à une Maura tout aussi surprise. La jeune légiste soutenait le regard de son amie avant de reprendre plus calmement.

« - Je refuse que tu te laisses envahir par ces cauchemars.

- Maura, come on ! Je vais bien, c'est rien qu'un cauchemar de rien du tout.

- Raconte-moi… Ou je te renvoie à l'hôpital pour le reste de ta convalescence.

- Ok. »

Maura vint s'asseoir à côté de son amie qui lui racontait les horreurs qui se développait dans son sommeil. La jeune légiste était horrifiée mais faisait tout pour ne pas lui montrer. Elle ne pouvait pas croire que même mort, Hoyt avait encore une emprise si forte sur Jane. La jeune enquêtrice fini par détourner son regard vers un point imaginaire afin de cacher ses craintes avant de se ressaisir.

« - C'est pas tout mais j'ai faim. Qu'est-ce qu'on a de prévue aujourd'hui ?

- Toi, tu te reposes pendant que je fais quelques courses pour ce soir.

- Come on ! Je veux pas m'encroûter ici, sinon autant que je rentre chez moi, au moins il y a de la bière au frigo.

- Très bien. Mais tu ne tiens plus debout, ce soir. Tu ne viendras pas te plaindre.

- Chouette ! »

Jane lui offrit un grand sourire avant de se lever. Maura la suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse derrière la porte close de la salle de bain. Maura se précipita à la cuisine pour préparer à Jane un petit déjeuner digne de ce nom. Jane, dans la salle de bain, fixait son reflet dans la glace. Un croisement entre un cadavre et un vampire décrivait assez bien son état physique. Elle se passa de l'eau sur le visage. Elle resta quelques instants yeux dans les yeux avec elle-même.

_Allez ressaisis-toi, Jane. Ce n'est pas la première fois que tu danse avec la mort et ce ne sera surement pas la dernière. Reste sur le qui-vive, Lemann est encore dans la nature, ta famille est en danger, tu dois les protéger. Allez !_

Jane se redressa et sortie de la salle de bain avec détermination. Quand elle entra dans la cuisine, Maura surfait sur internet à la recherche d'une robe. Jane ne comprenait pas pourquoi Maura cherchait une robe alors que sa garde-robe en débordait.

« - Parce qu'on ne met pas deux fois la même robe lors d'une soirée.

- Oh, je vois.

- Jane, je peux te demander quelque chose ?

- Vas-y tant que c'est légal et dans mes cordes, je suis tout à ton écoute.

- Je voudrais faire un cadeau à Laura mais je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'elle aime. Elle est tellement comme toi, que je me suis dit que…

- J'aurai surement une idée ?

- Voilà.

- C'est une vraie amatrice de foot US, elle est punisher dans l'équipe de flag dans son ancienne école. New England Patriots ?

- Quoi ?

- Il faut lui trouver le teddy des New England Patriots, l'équipe de foot US de Boston. »

Jane guida la jeune légiste sur le site de l'équipe de Boston. Maura n'était pas convaincu que ce soit un vrai cadeau. Jane fini par la convaincre de prendre ce qui lui semblait bien pour la petite fille. La légiste opta pour le teddy de l'équipe ainsi que des places pour le prochain match des Patriots à Boston. Après avoir fait sa « liste de courses », Maura quitta la maison suivit par une Jane de moins en moins motivée par une journée shopping. Après avoir passé trois heures à chercher une tenue pour Maura, Jane attendit la légiste qui avait décidé de passer chez le coiffeur avant de se rendre dans la boutique officielle des Pats. Jane était une véritable gamine dans cette boutique, ce qui fit sourire Maura.

_Elle est tellement belle quand elle est heureuse. Si seulement, elle pouvait être heureuse ainsi, tous les jours de sa vie…_

« - Maura, on se motive ! Le match va commencer et on ne pourra pas parler des moments décisifs à Laura.

- Apporte donc tout ça dans la voiture, j'arrive dans cinq minutes. »

Jane prit les paquets et alla attendre Maura dans la voiture. Elle fut surprise de voir son amie arriver les bras chargés de paquet. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait tant acheté. Laura allait être couvert de cadeau par sa tante, cela était une certitude.

Elles arrivèrent en avance pour regarder le match et quelques minutes avant le début du match, Angela et Laura firent leur apparition pour leur dire un petit coucou. La petite fille semblait toute heureuse, sa maman allait sortir de l'hôpital et toutes les deux allaient vivre chez Frankie qui était le meilleur de toute la terre aux dire de la belle Laura. Jane motiva Maura pour qu'elle offre les cadeaux à la petite fille.

« - C'est pour moi ? Demanda Laura en prenant le paquet que lui offrait Maura.

- Oui, et Jane m'a beaucoup aidé pour trouver. »

La petite fille resta bouche bée. Le paquet contenait un teddy de l'équipe des Patriots mais aussi un bonnet et un sweat à capuche. Jane qui était restait en retrait ne put s'empêcher de sourire, Maura avait en effet dévalisé le magasin pour voir des étoiles dans les yeux de sa nièce.

« - Tu es magnifique. Laissa échapper Jane avec émotions.

- Merci. Répondit la petite fille avec un grand sourire accroché aux lèvres. Dommage que papa, ne voit pas tout ça.

- Mais il le voit ma chérie. Intervint Angela avec tendresse. Je suis sûre qu'il te trouve superbe.

- Mais…

- Maura, laisse. Murmura Jane en retenant son amie par le bras. Elle a besoin de le croire. Ce n'est pas vraiment mentir.

- Tu as raison. Ajouta Maura en lui offrant un sourire tendre. »

Laura refusait de quitter son Teddy à croire qu'elle allait même dormir avec. Jane se retrouvait tellement dans cette petite fille qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de laisser couler une larme solitaire le long de sa joue. Maura s'en rendit immédiatement compte et lui tendit une enveloppe.

« - Donne-lui puisque c'est grâce à toi, tout ça. »

Jane prit l'enveloppe et s'agenouilla sur le sol devant la petite Laura qui jouait avec son nouveau blouson. La petite fille plongea son regard bleu azur dans celui de Jane et fut tout à coup tout à l'écoute.

« - Voilà, un petit cadeau pour toi. Tu pourras y aller avec maman et Frankie.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda la petite fille en prenant l'enveloppe.

- Ouvre. »

Quand la petite fille vit les place pour le match, elle sauta au cou de Jane qui réprimant un grognement de douleur. Laura se mit à sauter de partout alors que Maura aidait son amie à se relever. Angela ne put s'empêcher de remarquer une fois de plus la ressemblance entre Jane et Laura, à croire que les deux femmes avaient été fait dans le même moule.

« - Laura, chérie. Je t'ai préparé du pop-corn, on va regarder le match ? Demanda Angela en se dirigeant vers la sortie. »

Laura embrassa Maura et Jane sur la joue avant de suivre Angela sous le regard surpris de la jeune enquêtrice. Jane montra la porte de son index.

« - je rêve où ma mère va regarder un match de foot ?

- Et dire qu'on s'est dépêchées pour rien.

- Merci, Maura pour ton soutien indéfectible dans cette situation. »

Maura lui offrit un sourire dont elle seule avait le secret. Elle lui fit signe de la suivre, Jane s'exécuta sans résistance. Elle s'assit sur le coin du lit alors que Maura fouillait dans les sacs à la recherche de sa surprise. Elle fit par tendre un sac à Jane qui la regardait avec surprise.

« - Tu m'as assez fait de cadeau pour aujourd'hui, non ?

- Je n'ai pas pu résister.

- Mais…

- Laisse-moi, terminer. Tu te souviens la fois où l'on a parlé de mariage ? De nos goûts et envies pour cette journée très spéciale. Eh bien, je sais que ce n'est pas celui des Red sox mais je me suis dit que ce serait tout comme. »

Jane tenait entre ses mains le maillot du quater-back de l'équipe des Pats. Elle n'en revenait pas et ne put s'empêcher de sauter au cou de son amie. Maura avait compris le message, le cadeau était réussi.

_C'est le moment, Maura, lance-toi. Dis-lui, tes pensées les plus secrètes._ Pensa Maura en plongea son visage dans la longue chevelure de Jane.

_Jane, tu attends quoi pour la remercier comme il se doit ? En lui disant ce que tu n'as jamais dit à personne._ Pensa la jeune enquêtrice en resserrant son étreinte autour des épaules de son amie.

« - Hai tutto il mio amore.* »

Jane se figea dans les bras de son amie. Elle sentie son cœur avoir un raté. Elle ne voulait pas gâcher la situation en lui demandant de répéter mais elle était sûre de ne pas avoir rêvé. Elle embrassa Maura sur la joue avant de se lever.

« - Il faut se préparer sinon on va être en retard. »

Jane quitta la pièce laissant Maura seule avec ses pensées teintées de noirceur. La jeune femme se laissa tomber à plat dos sur son lit, les yeux inondés de larmes. Elle ignorait pourquoi cette envie de pleurer venait se présenter à elle mais elle la laissa prendre le contrôle. Jane n'avait pas saisie la perche qu'elle lui avait lancé, elle avait préféré fuir comme à chaque fois.

_Voilà, Maura, une fois de plus, tu t'es fait avoir ! Allez, ressaisis-toi, Jane, tu en as besoin plus que quiconque. Alors si elle ne veut pas plus que de l'amitié entre vous deux, contente-toi de ça, c'est déjà mieux que de ne rien avoir du tout._

Jane s'était enfermée dans le bureau de son amie pour se changer mais surtout pour se maudire d'avoir agi ainsi avec sa meilleure amie. Assise contre la porte, elle se laissa aller à une auto-flagellation mentale.

_Mais vas-y, continue, fuis encore ! Tu cherches quoi au juste ? La perdre ? Non, parce qu'en agissant comme ça, c'est tout ce que tu vas réussir à faire. La perdre pour de bon ! Merde, Jane ! Elle te donnait l'occasion de tout lui avouer et toi, tu fuis ! En même temps, je n'ai jamais réussi à me faire à cette idée. On m'a toujours dit l'amour, c'est un homme, une femme, une famille, un foyer… Alors aimer une femme, comment je… Et puis quoi ? Elle me parlait peut-être de l'amour fraternel ! De toute façon, mon italien est rouillé depuis le temps, je me suis surement fait des idées._

Elle se releva d'un bond et se prépara en essayant de ne plus repenser à cette révélation même si les mots résonnaient encore entre ses deux oreilles comme une douce mélodie. Une fois prête, elle se mit rapidement à tourner en rond dans la maison en attendant Maura. Elle commençait déjà à avoir les pieds en feu et son esprit maudissait à grands cri intérieur, Louboutin !

« - Alors ? Demanda Maura en sortant de la salle de bain. »

Jane fit volte-face et faillit tomber à la renverse. Son amie était simplement resplendissante dans sa robe rouge passion. La robe était simplement taillée pour la belle légiste, elle laissait voir les longues jambes de la jeune femme, ainsi que son dos gracieux et musclé avec douceur et perfection.

« - Tu vas voler la vedette, en un rien de temps. »

Et une fois de plus Jane ne s'était pas trompée. Arrivée depuis à peine une dizaine de minutes, Maura était déjà entourée d'une cours d'admirateur. Jane profita d'un appel de son coéquipier pour s'éclipser quelques secondes.

« - Rizzoli ?

- On a retrouvé la trace de Lemann.

- Où ?

- Au Nord de la ville. On a envoyé une patrouille pour le coincer. Mais je préfère te savoir en sécurité et Maura, aussi. J'ai envoyé des hommes chez la doc.

- Frost, on est pas chez elle.

- Quoi ? Où êtes-vous ? Demanda-t-il tout à coup inquiet.

- Détends-toi, on est dans la forteresse Fairfield pour une soirée. On ne craint rien. Et ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai emmené mon meilleur ami, au cas où.

- D'accord, mais faite attention.

- Promis, attrapez ce salaud que Gabriel et Paterson soient vengé. »

Elle raccrocha au moment même où son regard croisa celui de Maura. Elle était en pleine admiration devant un de ses jeunes riches imbus de sa personne. La sensation fut si violente qu'un uppercut en plein visage aurait donné la sensation d'une caresse. Elle serra les poings de toutes ses forces avant de s'avancer vers son amie. Elle s'apprêtait à exploser et si le serveur ne lui avait pas coupé la route, elle aurait surement fait le scandale du siècle. Elle s'empara d'une coupe sur le plateau et la vida d'une traite sans même déguster le délicat champagne qui lui monta rapidement à la tête. Elle s'approcha derrière Maura et lui murmura quelques mots à l'oreille avant de s'exiler dehors au bord de la piscine. Elle n'arrivait pas croire, qu'elle était dans un tel état. Jane Rizzoli, la reine du self-control, était jalouse d'un gamin de vingt ans.

« - Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Jane ? Du nouveau sur l'enquête ? Demanda Maura alors que Jane continuait de lui tourner le dos. Jane ?

- Excuse-moi ? Tu disais ? Ajouta Jane tout à coup sortie de ses pensées.

- Jane, tu es bizarre depuis tout à l'heure. Il y a un problème ?

- Non ! Enfin, si. »

Maura s'était approchait de son amie qui n'avait maintenant plus aucune possibilité de fuir. Leur regard s'accrocha et Maura pu lire l'ampleur du dilemme dans lequel sa meilleure amie était piégée. Jane aurait voulu se dévoiler plus mais les mots restaient bloqués aux tréfonds de son âme. Et comme à chaque fois que la vie la met mal à l'aise, elle s'en sort avec l'humour.

« - Tu ne crois pas qu'il était un peu jeune pour toi ?

- Qui ? Térence ? Je l'ai vu naître, c'est lui le roi de la fête, ce soir. Il n'est même pas majeur… Oh !

- Quoi ?

- Tu es jalouse ? Jane Rizzoli est jalouse.

- Non, pas du tout. Tu sors avec qui tu veux.

- Vraiment ?

- Attends, Maura, depuis quand tu as besoin de mon autorisation pour sortir avec quelqu'un ?

- Depuis ça ! S'exclama Maura avant de l'embrasser tendrement. »

Le cœur de la belle brune n'eut pas un raté, non ! Il s'arrêta simplement un court instant, un simple instant de pur rêve ! Mais Maura s'était déjà éloignée en s'excusant à multiple reprise pour son moment de tendre faiblesse. Jane lui prit délicatement la main et la porta à ses lèvres. La jeune légiste frissonna.

« - Ne t'excuse jamais et encore moins quand tu offres de l'amour et du bonheur à quelqu'un.

- Je n'aurai pas du. Je suis désolée.

- Hey, hey ! S'exclama Jane en serrant la jeune femme contre elle.

- Je ne peux pas, Jane. Je…

- Chuuut ! Chuchota la jeune enquêtrice en embrassant Maura dans les cheveux. Qu'est-ce que tu ne peux pas ?

- Détruire tout ce que tu as construit. Tu as assez raconté l'histoire de cette Eileen qui a dû quitter la police parce qu'elle aimait une femme. Je ne veux pas t'enlever tout ça.

- Aimer, c'est prendre des risques, non ? »

Maura n'osait pas avouer qu'elle avait tout simplement peur de l'inconnu, de ce qui allait se passer si elle choisissait de passer définitivement cette ligne qu'elle avait depuis toujours tenu à distance. Elle sentie la main de son amie s'aventurer dans sa longue chevelure blonde comme les blés, elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure quand le souffle chaud de Jane vint se glisser dans son cou.

« - Tu es la seule personne pour qui je serai prête à traverser le monde pour simplement croiser ton regard. Sans toi, je ne serais qu'une simple flic qui passe ses congés assise sur un canapé devant un match enregistré. Sans toi, je ne suis que l'ombre de moi-même et si tu ne veux pas faire ce pas qui nous sépare de l'amour, très bien, j'en ferai un de plus parce que rien n'est trop beau pour toi. »

Maura cru fondre sous cette tendre révélation au creux de son oreille. Elle resserra son étreinte avant de s'écarter. Jane ne lui laissa pas le temps de parler et déposa sur ses lèvres un tendre baiser rempli de passion aussi doux qu'une promesse prononcée aux creux des songes. La belle brune aurait voulu que cela dure pour l'éternité mais malheureusement, elles avaient des engagements pour la soirée et il était hors de question que leur histoire commence sur un scandale dans le cercle de la haute bourgeoisie bostonienne.

« - Allons rejoindre la soirée, tes amis vont s'impatienter.

- Vas-y, il faut que… Je me ressaisisse. »

Jane l'embrassa sur la joue avant de rejoindre la fête qui lui sembla tout à coup intéressante. Les admirateurs de Maura venaient chercher des informations auprès d'elle et c'est le cœur remplie d'amour qu'elle leur faisait l'éloge de la belle Maura Isles. Alors qu'elle était en pleine explication, elle sentie comme un frisson de terreur l'envahir, elle venait de croiser Lemann qui traversait la pelouse. Jane se dirigea vers la maîtresse de cérémonie et sans crier gare, elle l'entraîna à l'écart.

« - Appelez le détective Frost et dites-lui de venir en renfort du lieutenant Rizzoli.

- Pourquoi donc ?

- Parce que l'homme le plus recherché du moment est en ce moment même chez vous mais je présume que c'est un ami de la famille. Bougez-vous ! »

Et aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée, elle disparue à l'extérieur. Elle entendait Lemann menacer Maura qui lui tenait tête. Sortant l'arme qu'elle portait à la cheville, Jane se précipita dans la gueule du loup pour sauver son amie.

« - Lemann, lâche-là, c'est fini ! »

Sans crier gare, Lemann obéit sauf que c'est dans la piscine qu'il lâcha Maura. La légiste sentie son crâne heurter le rebord avant de plonger dans le noir accompagnée par une rafale de balle échangée plus loin. Hors de portée de l'arme de Lemann, Jane jeta la sienne dans l'herbe, retira sa veste et plongea dans l'eau pour sortir son amie de là. Elle appela à l'aide alors que Maura gisait sans vie sur la pelouse. Jane était frigorifiée, son chemisier lui collait à la peau, le gazon froid venait geler ses genoux à travers son pantalon trempé. Madame Fairfield et quelques invités observait Jane avec surprise, ce qui était fort compréhensible : Jane s'acharnait sur la poitrine de son amie d'une main alors que de l'autre, elle serrait son arme qu'elle pointait dans la direction où quelques secondes plus tôt, Lemann se tenait. Frost et Korsak firent leur apparition après une éternité.

« - Sud-Ouest, il est armé ! S'exclama-t-elle en lâchant son arme. »

Jane s'acharna de nouveau sur le corps sans vie de son amie. Elle refusait de la perdre maintenant qu'elles s'étaient enfin révélé l'une à l'autre. Maura se mit à tousser, de l'eau s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres tremblantes. Sa tête était si douloureuse qu'elle crut mourir sous l'assaut d'un marteau piqueur. Le regard paniqué de Jane ne vint pas la rassurer. La belle brune l'obligea à rester allongée jusqu'à l'arrivée des secours.

« - Bouge pas, tu as heurté le bord de la piscine. Les secours vont venir, ne t'inquiète pas.

- D'accord. Laissa échapper Maura avant de fermer de nouveau les yeux.

- Madame Fairfield, qu'est-ce que Davis Lemann fait à votre soirée ?

- C'est un ami de la famille, c'était normal qu'il soit parmi nous, ce soir.

- Vous vous foutez de moi ? S'exclama soudainement Jane dans une colère noire. Cet homme est recherché par toutes les polices du pays ! C'est un tortionnaire, un meurtrier et vous le laissez entrer chez vous comme ça ! Vous n'êtes qu'une… »

Jane sentie la main de Maura se serrer dans la sienne. La jeune lieutenant reporta son attention sur sa meilleure amie et oublia tout à coup sa colère. Maura tentait de lui parler mais les forces la quittaient de plus en plus. Jane rapprocha son oreille des lèvres de son amie et l'écouta avec intérêt.

« - Je… J'ai froid, Jane. »

Sans attendre une seconde de plus, elle attrapa sa veste et recouvrit Maura qui semblait trembler un peu moins. Jane se tourna vers les invités qui continuaient de les observer sans rien faire. La colère fit de nouveau son apparition dans le regard de la jeune femme qui tenta malgré tout de parler avec une voix aussi neutre que possible.

« - Au lieu de nous regarder, vous ne pouvez pas faire quelque chose ? Vous n'avez pas des couvertures ou quelque chose qui pourrait réchauffer le docteur Isles.

- Si, bien sûr. Sumner, vas chercher des couvertures. Je vais préparer du thé. »

Jane n'écoutait déjà plus, elle s'était jetée sur le corps de son amie pour la protéger des coups de feu qui faisaient rage au loin. Les invités s'étaient réfugiés à l'intérieur alors que Frost sortait de la forêt avec Lemann blessé et menotté. Il lui offrit un clin d'œil avant de pousser Lemann vers la voiture de patrouille. Elle lui sourit avant de reporter son attention sur Maura qui refusait de lâcher son bras. Les secours firent enfin leur apparition.

« - On s'en occupe, écartez-vous, mademoiselle.

- D'accord. Murmura Jane en s'éloignant de quelques pas.

- Jane… »

Il suffisait d'un appel et elle était de nouveau à ses côtés pour lui tenir la main. Les secours l'invitèrent à monter avec la patiente dans l'ambulance et Korsak récupéra les clefs de Jane pour la suivre jusqu'à l'hôpital.

A l'hôpital, Jane tournait et virait dans la salle d'attente sous les regards interrogateurs des autres patients qui se demandaient qu'est-ce qu'une femme habillait avec autant de classe avec des affaires hors de prix, pouvait bien faire dans un hôpital de quartier. Elle se fichait bien pas mal de leur regard, elle n'avait qu'une envie, quitter cet endroit en compagnie de Maura et oublier les derniers jours aux creux de ses bras. Elle était de plus en plus mal, sa blessure était plus que douloureuse et cela commençait à devenir plus qu'insurmontable. Elle se rattrapa au mur pour éviter de tomber et porta sa main à sa blessure. Un jeune homme se leva pour l'aider à s'asseoir et appela une infirmière. Jane les remercia gentiment en disant que ce n'était qu'une histoire de fatigue. Mentir pour mieux fuir de cet endroit.

« - Mademoiselle Rizzoli ? »

Jane se leva d'un bond pour faire face à un jeune médecin qui fut tout à coup impressionné par la taille et l'énergie de son interlocutrice.

« - Comment va-t-elle ?

- Encore un peu groggy mais elle n'a rien de grave. Il faudra quand même rester vigilant dans les 48h à venir. On ne sait jamais.

- Je veillerai sur elle, merci, docteur. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, Maura fit son apparition et Jane ne se fit pas prier quand elle lui demanda de rentrer à la maison. Korsak les attendait au dehors en compagnie de Frost qui l'avait rejoint après avoir coffré Lemann. Après un court échange de banalité, Frost et Korsak rentrèrent au commissariat alors que les filles montèrent dans la voiture de Jane. La jeune enquêtrice retira ses Louboutin et les jeta sur la banquette arrière avant d'attraper ses baskets. Maura eu un sourire discret qui n'échappa à Jane. Sur le chemin du retour, Jane resta silencieuse et quand Maura posa délicatement sa main sur la cuisse de son amie, elle la laissa agir et lui offrit un sourire tendre. Elles s'aimaient, ce n'étaient plus un secret pour elles mais à cet instant, c'était entre elles et personne d'autre n'avait le droit de le partager.

Ce soir-là, Maura s'endormie dans les bras de Jane. La belle brune essayait de comprendre ce qui était en train de se passer dans sa vie mais la fatigue eu raison d'elle et elle se laissa aller dans les bras de Morphée.

Dimanche matin, le soleil inonde la chambre et les deux femmes dorment encore, dans les bras l'une de l'autre. Jane fut réveillée par un tendre baiser sur la joue. Elle ouvrit les yeux et croisa le regard timide de la petite Laura.

« - Bonjour, princesse. Dit-elle en lui caressant la joue. Laissons dormir, Maura. Je vais me lever pour…

- Non, non… Murmura Laura. C'était juste pour te dire que maman est sortie de l'hôpital. Elle est avec Frankie et Angela dans le salon.

- D'accord. Chuchota Jane en essayant de trouver une position confortable sans réveiller Maura. Surveille bien Frankie, faut pas qui fasse de bêtise. »

Laura s'en alla en rigolant discrètement. Jane vint délicatement resserrer son étreinte autour de la taille de Maura et retira la main de la jeune femme qui était posée à l'endroit même de sa blessure. Maura sourit dans son sommeil avant de murmurer quelques mots qui firent sursauter Jane.

« - On t'a réveillé ?

- Non, j'étais réveillée. Je profitais juste de la situation. »

Jane ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Maura était la seule qui était capable de lui arracher un sourire sincère quelle que soit la situation. Elle laissa sa main errer dans la longue chevelure blonde de son amie. Elle aurait voulu la garder serre là, tout contre elle pour le reste de leur deux vies mais une journée familiale les attendait. Jane ne se sentait pas encore capable d'affronter tous ses regards déçus alors qu'elle était plus qu'heureuse main dans la main avec une femme, avec sa femme.

« - A quoi penses-tu ? Demanda Maura en glissant discrètement sa main sous le tee-shirt de Jane.

- Je cherchais comment me débarrasser des Rizzoli's et Paterson's qui squattent ton salon afin de rester tranquille loin de tout avec toi pour seule compagnie.

- C'est toi la professionnelle des missions dangereuses. Ta mission ramener le petit déjeuner, ici. Et comme ça, ils ne nous dérangeront.

- Tu m'envoie dans la gueule du loup, pendant que toi, tu te prélasse au chaud dans les couvertures. Docteur Maura Isles, vous êtes une trouillarde.

- Non, je suis… blessée.

- Urticaire, Maura ! »

Les deux jeunes femmes ne purent réprimer un fou-rire. Jane se leva et alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à quitter la chambre, Maura la rattrapa. Il ne fallait pas être trop de deux pour préparer un petit déjeuner complet dans un court lapse de temps et ne pas se faire attraper par les autres habitants de la maison. Maura s'occupait du café pendant que Jane s'occupait du reste. La jeune détective ne pouvait quitter Maura des yeux. Depuis la veille, depuis qu'elles avaient toutes les deux acceptées de dépasser la limite qui sépare l'amitié de l'amour, Jane n'était plus capable de refréner ses envies envers Maura. Elle avait besoin de lui montrer que rien ne compter plus que son amour pour elle. Après s'être assurée que personne ne les observait, elle se glissa derrière Maura et l'enlaça avant de l'embrasser dans le cou.

« - Jane, pas ici, et si quelqu'un se retournait.

- Ils sont trop accaparés par le base-ball. Ne t'inquiète pas. »

Maura se retourna et succomba face au tendre sourire qui illuminait le visage de son amante. Elle laissa ses doigts se perdre dans la chevelure rebelle de son amie avant de fondre littéralement sur Jane pour l'embrasser. La jeune détective répondit avec passion, resserrant son étreinte autour de la taille de Maura, elle approfondit le baiser déjà plus que passionné. Tommy choisit cet instant pour faire son apparition dans la maison. Les deux femmes s'éloignèrent comme si rien ne s'était passé mais le plus jeune de la fratrie Rizzoli avait bien comprit ce qui se passait dans la cuisine. Maura fit un volte-face et se perdit dans la préparation de son café. Jane lança un regard noir à son frère. Deux messages atteignirent Tommy avec ce regard. _Tu parles, je te tue_ et _Merci, d'avoir gâché le meilleur moment de ma journée._ Tommy fit comme s'il n'avait rien vu et alla saluer toute la petite famille qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Après cela, il passa derrière le bar de la cuisine et prit Jane par le bras pour l'entraîner à l'écart. La jeune femme voulu se dégager de l'emprise de son jeune frère mais le regard de Tommy l'en dissuada. Il l'obligea à s'asseoir sur le lit alors qu'il fermait la porte de la chambre.

« - Tommy, qu'est-ce que tu veux ? S'exclama Jane exaspérée par le comportement de son frère.

- J'ai besoin de parler, en privé. Pourquoi tu n'as rien pour toi et Maura ?

- Peut-être parce que ça ne regarde personne à l'exception d'elle et moi.

- Jane, je suis ton frère, je te connais, je sais qu'il n'y a pas que ça ! Dit-il calmement en s'asseyant à côté de Jane.

- ça ne date que d'hier, mais bon, une femme flic, c'est déjà dur alors imagine l'enfer pour une femme flic lesbienne.

- Jane, tu n'es pas n'importe quel flic. Tu es la plus respectée de tous les flics de Boston. Le fait que tu sois lesbienne ne changera rien à ton travail. Maura est une femme merveilleuse et intelligente, tout comme toi. Vous étiez faite pour vous trouver. »

Jane sentait que Tommy savait des choses qu'elle ignorait. Son discours était trop beau pour être du spontané. Tommy était doué en beaucoup de chose mais surement pas en discours. Elle se tourna vers lui avec un de ses regards interrogateurs qui vous fait craquer un suspect en un rien de temps.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu sais que tu ne me dis pas ?

- Bon, je ne pense pas que Maura m'en voudra vu la situation. Quand Maura et toi, étiez en froid, j'ai voulu tenter de nouveau ma chance. Je voulais moi aussi sentir son regard. Quand elle me regardait j'avais l'impression d'être un privilégié. Mais ça, tu dois le savoir puisqu'elle te regarde toujours comme ça. Enfin… Bref, elle a fini par m'avouer qu'elle n'avait personne dans sa vie depuis longtemps parce qu'elle aimait quelqu'un et qu'elle avait tout simplement peur de tout perdre en révélant ses sentiments. »

Jane était inquiète de la suite de l'histoire. Tommy l'avait senti et il lui prit tendrement la main pour la rassurer. Il reprit son histoire avec tendresse.

« - Elle m'a expliqué, qu'elle avait peur de la réaction de ses parents. Son milieu est un univers terrible et très conservateur. Etre homosexuelle ne faisait pas partie des choses autorisées. Elle était paniquée de détruire tout ce que tu avais mis tant de temps à construire. Elle était prête à tout pour te protéger de ses sentiments qu'elle disait destructeurs.

- tu veux dire que…

- Que Maura était prête à ne jamais franchir la ligne de non-retour pour te protéger. Elle est prête à tout pour te voir heureuse.

- Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit plus tôt ? Pourquoi t'as gardé ça pour toi, Tommy ! Demanda-t-elle des sanglots dans la voix.

- Parce qu'avant, il y avait toujours un homme qui tournait autour de toi et qui t'empêchait de voir que ta meilleure amie pouvait t'offrir tout cela même plus.

- Je…

- Jane, je peux te demander quelque chose d'important pour moi. Demanda-t-il avec sérieux.

- Je t'écoute.

- Es-tu heureuse ? Enfin, je veux dire vraiment heureuse, quelque chose d'indescriptible ? »

Maura allait frapper à la porte mais cette question titilla sa curiosité et elle resta immobile pour entendre la réponse de Jane qui semblait chercher ses mots.

« - Je l'suis. J'ai besoin d'elle, à mes côtés. Quand je ne la vois plus, y'a comme un vide en moi. Tu me connais, j'ai toujours eu la solitude comme meilleure amie mais Maura, c'est… Le souffle de vie qui me tient la tête hors de l'eau quelle que soit les circonstances. Quand tu disais que son regard te donner l'impression d'être privilégié, quand elle me regarde, le monde entier disparaît, il n'y a plus qu'elle, moi et notre histoire. Rien que d'entendre son prénom dans une conversation fait s'emballer mon cœur. Je ne peux plus me passer de sa présence.

- Tu l'aime ?

- Non, je suis raide dingue de cette femme.

- Alors prend ça. Dit-il en lui posant une boite dans la main. Tu lui donneras en temps voulu. Maman avait raison, vous êtes faites l'une pour l'autre.

- Maman est au courant ? Demanda Jane avec surprise.

- C'est elle qui m'a convaincu que tu étais amoureuse de Maura. »

Jane ne l'écoutait plus, elle était perdue dans un autre monde. Tommy venait de lui donner la bague de fiançailles de leur grand-mère maternelle.

« - Je peux pas l'accepter Tommy, ma' te l'a donné, elle te revient.

- Jane, tu es la seule de la famille à avoir un amour pur et sincère. Je ne dis pas que Frankie n'aime pas Karina, loin de là mais elle a déjà été mariée à un autre avant Frankie. Je suis avec Lydia parce qu'il y a TJ qui nous tient unis. Maura et toi, c'est du vrai, du tendre et du pur. C'était écrit, s'il te plaît.

- D'accord. Merci, petit frère.

- A vot' service, m'dame. Allez, je vais occuper la famille, profite bien de ta Maura. »

Elle lui lança un oreiller à la figure avant de rire à gorge déployée. Tommy quitta la chambre prit dans son fou-rire. Il salua Maura et lui offrit un grand sourire rempli de douceur. Quand elle entra dans la pièce, Jane était perdue dans ses pensées à admirer la bague de fiançailles qui scintillait dans les rayons du soleil.

« - Tout va bien ? Demanda Maura en s'allongeant à côté de Jane.

- Oui, bien sûr. S'exclama Jane en essayant de cacher la bague. Viens là.

- Qu'est-ce que tu caches ? Demanda Maura en se blottissant contre son amie-amante.

- La bague de fiançailles de ma grand-mère. Dit-elle en la déposant dans la main de Maura. Tommy vient de me la donner.

- Pourquoi il ne l'offre pas à Lydia ?

- Parce que d'après lui, la seule personne digne de la porter est la femme que j'aime et je suis de plus en plus d'accord avec lui. »

Certains diront que ce que Jane s'apprêtait de faire était trop précipitée, trop irréfléchi, d'autre penseront que l'argent était le ciment de ce couple mais Jane aimait Maura et Maura le savait, le reste n'avait pas d'importance. La vie leur avait suffisamment montrée que rien n'est éternel, qu'en un instant tout peut disparaître, du temps, elles en avaient mais jusqu'à quand? Jane en avait assez de se cacher et ce matin-là, la conversation avec son jeune frère lui avait ouvert les yeux. Elle plonge son regard dans celui de Maura, prit son courage à deux mains et se jeta à l'eau.

« - Donne-moi, ta main. »

Maura obéit sans trop comprendre la demande de Jane. La belle détective glissa délicatement l'anneau à l'annulaire de Maura avant de l'embrasser. La jeune légiste n'osait plus bouger de peur que tout cela ne soit un rêve.

« - Je t'aime et rien ni personne ne pourra me faire changer d'avis.

- Je t'aime aussi et s'ils ne veulent pas accepter ce que je suis, ce que je ressens pour toi, tant pis pour eux. Je ne changerais jamais mes sentiments pour leur faire plaisir. Mon amour est pour toi et je n'échangerai cela pour rien au monde.

- Pas même pour Chanel ou Alfresco ?

- Surtout pas pour eux. »

Les deux femmes riaient, elles étaient heureuses et c'est tout ce qui comptait à leurs yeux. Maura embrassa Jane avant de se blottir contre elle. La jeune légiste se perdit dans l'admiration de la bague qui ornait dorénavant son annulaire. Jane lui prit délicatement la main et l'embrassa. Leurs doigts s'enlacèrent avec amour. Demain est un autre jour mais aujourd'hui, c'est sous le signe de l'amour que les deux femmes vécurent leur journée.

_On s'était tant rêvé, […] l'amour nous donne l'éternité.**_

* * *

_* _**Tu as tout mon amour *** en italien.

** **_Tant rêver - Geneviève Charest (chanteuse québécoise à la voix que j'adore^^)_****

**Alors c'était comment? ;)**


End file.
